Kidnapped
by ALookIntoMyWorld
Summary: Lloyd is kidnapped by a secret organization against the elemental masters and the ninja have to try to find and save Lloyd, but not without some glitches along the way. No profanity at all. Rated T just to be safe. Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago nor the amazing cover image.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Chapter One: Prologue**

 **(I know a prologue is separate from the chapters but if I did that, it would get messed up so I just put it as chapter one)**

"It's just that you are no longer powerful enough. If we want to catch our biggest threat, the ninja, then I need someone more qualified for the job," a grown woman said in a clear and articulate voice of leadership.

"But, Ma'm, I've been your right hand man since you started this whole endeavor. There has to be another task for me to do?" a boy, no older than twenty five, said.

"Oh, there is no other task for you; your work is complete. I no longer have a use for you."

The boy's eyes widened as he realized what this meant. "You said if I helped you, you would let me free."

The woman just chuckled. "Funny how much one can believe a person's words. You were a great help to me, but like I said, I now need someone more qualified."

In a blink of an eye, the woman threw a knife she had hidden in her cloak towards the young boy which landed in his heart. With a tear in his eye, he fell to the ground, soon to die. The woman never flinched, nor felt a bit of pity.

"And I know just who to get..."

 **Ok, I know that was short but it was just the prologue. I promise my other chapters will be longer. I decided to put this up sooner than I had said simply because I wanted to. This fanfic is a continuation of my other one, Light Shall Fade, so I would suggest reading that first. If you don't want to, tell me and I would be happy to just give you a summary. I have enjoyed making this story so I hope you enjoy reading. God Bless!**


	2. Chapter 2: Taken

**Chapter Two: Taken**

 **1**

It was a peaceful day on Destiny's Bounty as the sun was high in the sky and without a cloud to be seen. Great weather, one of the advantages to living in the realm of Ninjago.

It had been nearly a year since Ninjago's last big threat and everything had just been marvelous for everyone, everyone but the ninja, that is. The ninja were tired of doing nothing and just training for what seemed like nothing, but every once in a while, Sensei Wu would let the boys and Nya have a day off to just do whatever they pleased.

 **2**

It was nearly eight thirty in the morning and everyone but Lloyd on the Bounty was awake. The other ninja were busy scheming a prank to play on the youngest ninja of the team as they waited for breakfast to be ready. The unsuspecting green ninja sleepily walked into the dining room; his hair had not yet been combed and was going every which way and he still was wearing his pajamas.

"Look who finally decided to join us," Jay said.

"Sorry, why didn't anyone wake me up?" Lloyd said as he sat next to Kai at the table.

The other boys snickered a bit to themselves before Kai said, "We just didn't want to wake you from your dream."

Lloyd was confused. "What dream? I don't remember dreaming."

"Yes you were! You kept saying 'Lydia, Lydia, Lydia.'" Jay said.

"Oh, no! I was?" Lloyd said as his face turned bright red and he became flustered.

All the others, even Zane (he had his humour switch turned on), began laughing really hard. Kai was laying his head on the table and banging the table with his fists, Cole was clutching his side from laughing, and Jay has fallen to the ground, nearly in tears.

"Ha ha...no...ha ha ha...but you totally have...ha...a crush on...ha ha...on Lydia!" Jay said, laughing all the while.

Lloyd's face was now redder than ever. "That was mean," he said sheepishly.

"What was mean?"

Nya came through the kitchen with two large trays loaded with plates of breakfast omelets.

"We just pulled a little prank on Lloyd," her brother said.

Nya put the platters on the table and sat beside Kai, across from Jay.

"H..hi, Nya," Jay said with a sigh as a small grin tugged at his lips.

"Hi, Jay. What are your plans for the day?"

Nya had to wait a minute for a response because Jay had taken a way too large bite of his omelet when he was in his "Nya daze".

"I thought maybe, but only if you wanted to of course, we could visit my parents for a bit and then go to dinner or a movie or something."

Nya smiled. "That sounds great, I would love to."

"Mmm, Nya this is really good. I didn't know you could cook like this," Cole said with his mouth full.

"Well," Nya said, "I'm not nearly as good as Zane but my mom did show me how to make a few things. Besides, these omelets used to be my favourite as a kid."

By the end of breakfast, just about everyone had made their plans for the day. Cole was going rock climbing, Kai and Zane were going to the beach because Zane had never been there before, and Wu had already been gone to get some more tea or something of the sort, the boys assumed.

"What about you, Lloyd," Nya asked.

"Huh?"

"What are your plans for the day."

"Oh, I'm not really sure," he lied. In reality he did really know precisely what he was going to do.

"Do you want to come to the beach with me and Zane?" Kai asked.

"No, I think I'll just go for a walk in the city."

The other ninja all looked at each other.

"You're going to see Lydia, aren't you?" Kai said.

"What? No, pfft, that's ridiculous."

Lloyd only got looks from the others that showed that they knew he was lying.

"Ok, yes, I'm going to see Lydia. I haven't seen her in months. Happy now?"

"Yes," the ninja said in unison.

 **3**

Clad in jeans and a green t-shirt, Lloyd was the last person on the Bounty; he wanted to make sure his hair was absolutely perfect. Everyone decided to take their motorcycles to their destinations so they knew where the Bounty was when they were done. Soon, Lloyd too was ready and began his drive to Jamanikai village where Lydia lived.

After parking his motorcycle a little bit away from the village, he wanted to surprise Lydia and his motorcycle was too conspicuous at the village, Lloyd walked to her house. In only a few minutes, he could already see Lydia's house. For a brief minute, Lloyd paused so as to not be seen by her, she was outside on her porch watering some potted flowers.

Lloyd thought to himself that Lydia was even prettier than he last saw her. Her long, black hair cascaded down her simple shirt and over her shoulder. The second she went back into her house, Lloyd made a dash to her house and surprise her. He was so excited to see Lydia that he didn't even see something peculiar quickly making its way towards him until it was too late.

A blur of something ran in front of Lloyd so fast it knocked him over.

'What in Ninjago was that,' Lloyd thought to himself.

He began to get back up when the same thing ran past him from the other direction, knocking him over once more. Before Lloyd even had a chance to react, the blur had returned but didn't run right past this time. This time it scooped Lloyd up in a big bag within a matter of milliseconds.

 **Hi, Guys! I hope you liked chapter two:) I would love constructive criticism and please comment:) I want to thank Aldecaalfi for favouriting and Guest and bob (Guest) for reviewing; they really mean a lot.**

 **Guest: I will update my story every Friday so if that doesn't give you enough time to read my previous story, say so and I'll put a summary at the very end of Light Shall Fade.**

 **bob (Guest): No, Lloyd did not just die and sorry if it seemed like that and thank you so much:)**

 **If you haven't yet seen it, you can watch a minute clip of season six of Ninjago. It's really great, you need to see it. God bless you all!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Reunion

**Chapter Three: The Reunion**

 **1**

Everyone but Lloyd and Wu had long since been back on the Bounty and they were starting to get worried about Lloyd. The ninja knew their Sensei could take good care of himself. It was nearly midnight and they had all agreed to be back by 11:00 p.m. at the very most and Lloyd had surpassed that. They stood on the deck, watching for their friend.

"Maybe he spent the night at Lydia's house once he saw how late it was?" Kai suggested.

"No, he would have told us," Cole said. "Besides, it's not that far of a drive from Jamanikai village to here."

"Should we go and look for him?" Jay asked.

"Hmm, why don't we just check if the kid is at Lydia's house first," Cole said.

"Can you fly us there, Sis?" Kai asked his sister.

"Already on it."

"You better put your ninja gi on and get your weapons ready in case," Sense Wu said as he entered the Bounty.

"Sensei!" the ninja said, "you're back!"

"Where did you go, Sensei?" Zane asked.

"Well..."

Kai cut Wu off. "I'm sure he went to do something important."

"Or get tea," Jay said.

"Or meet an old, wise friend," Cole added.

"Actually, I went to an amusement park to ride ferris wheels. I love them."

"Oh, sounds...fun," Jay said.

Heeding their Sensei's suggestion, the ninja readied their weapons and put on their ninja gi as they flew to Jamanikai village.

The ninja were both a little excited and scared to see Lydia again. Excited because they haven't seen her in so long and scared because of her whole villain epidemic before. If Kai was honest, he would say how he wouldn't be surprised if Lydia captured Lloyd because he was not as trusting and forgiving as the others.

"We have arrived," Nya said across the intercom.

The four ninja hopped off the Bounty into the dark of the night. Nya parked the ship only a few paces from Lydia's house.

 _Ding. Dong._ Jay rang the doorbell but there was no answer. _Ding. Dong._ He rang it again and heard some movement inside this time. A very sleepy looking Lydia opened up the door. She was wearing purple and white striped pajamas under a yellow robe and her black hair was rather frizzy and undone. Her pale skin glowed in the moonlight.

"Jay, Kai, Cole, Zane, what are you guys doing here?" Lydia said with a yawn.

"Have you seen Lloyd?" Kai asked.

Still looking half asleep she replied, "What? Lloyd? No, I haven't seen him. Why? What's going on?"

"He's missing. He came to surprise a visit you in the morning and never came back," Cole said.

This statement seemed to wake Lydia up a bit more.

"Why don't you guys come in. Just try to be quiet because Daddy's asleep."

"Your dad? When did you find him?" Jay asked.

"It's a long story."

The ninja walked into Lydia's house and sat down in the living room. Her house wasn't very big but it also wasn't too small; it was just the perfect size for two people. The stairs were visible from the doorway but they were still farther back into the house. You would walk into the living room which had a sectional couch, two wooden chairs, and a small television. Farther to the left was the kitchen with and island dividing the kitchen from the living room. The floor was covered in red tile but the living room had a colorful rug on the floor.

Lydia was in the kitchen getting a glass of milk from the fridge.

"Do you guys want something to drink?"

"No, we're good," Cole spoke for his whole team.

Lydia sat down in one of the wooden chairs with her legs crossed under her.

"So, Lloyd's missing?"

"Yep, he's gone. You didn't see him at all today?" Cole said.

Lydia paused to think for a moment.

"No, I didn't see him at all. Do you know what happened?"

"If we knew that, we wouldn't be here, now would we," Kai snapped back.

"Sorry, I'm just worried about him."

Kai slightly rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're _so_ upset."

"Excuse me, what's that supposed to mean?" Lydia began to talk louder than normal, obviously taking offense to Kai.

"I'm just saying that how do we know you didn't take Lloyd?" Kai stood up over Lydia as he said this, also raising his voice.

Cole stood up to face Kai.

"Kai! Stop it right now!"

"What in Ninjago is going on down here?" a man said.

"Sorry, Dad. The ninja stopped over to see if I had seen Lloyd. He went missing."

Lydia's dad walked from the stairs over to the couch where the ninja were. The man looked nothing like Lydia; he had reddish hair, green eyes, and he was fairly tall, taller than the ninja. The man also had a scar across his left eye, not very big but still visible. He wasn't muscular, but he wasn't too thin either. He looked like he was pretty strong but not like the ninja.

"I've heard about you but I don't think I have met you before," Lydia's dad said.

Jay, Zane, and Lydia stood up with the others.

"Dad, this is Kai, Cole, Zane, and Jay. Kai, Cole, Zane, and Jay, this is my dad, Ozias," Lydia said as she motioned to each person as she introduced them.

"Well, it's a please to meet you all. Now, why again are you all here at midnight?" Ozias said.

Zane proceeded to tell him about Lloyd's disappearance and why they thought he'd be there.

"It sounds to me like you need a search party. You four can spend the night here if you want; we have a spare bedroom and in the morning you can start. There's no sense in looking tonight and wasting your energy while it's dark. Lydia can even help," Ozias said.

"Thanks, that's a good idea," Cole said.

The ninja followed Ozias up the stairs, and as Kai passed Lydia, he glared at her. Lydia promptly returned a glare before she followed behind them to her own room.

 **2**

Once she got to her room and shut the door, Lydia collapsed on her bed. She was frustrated with her father for volunteering her to work with the ninja. As much as she did want to find Lloyd, she would rather search on her own because being with the ninja brought back too many dark memories she would rather forget. Lydia was actually fairly concerned for the green ninja; she had developed a slight crush on the boy even though Lloyd was a bit younger but she did know he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

She laid on her bed for a few more minutes, thinking, before she flicked the switch on a little light beside her bed. Never again did Lydia want to be in the dark. So, as childish as it sounds, she slept with a nightlight. No one, not even her dad, knew about it though because she was too embarrassed.

 **Seven reviews, guys! Thank you so so so much:) You totally made my day. That is why you get this chapter a day earlier! In particular, thanks bob (Guest), Kai's Girlfriend, Guest, measuremesky, iluvninjagothenextstepgirl, Kairocksrainbow (Guest), relena soulheart, and NinjaMelissa for reviewing/following/favouriting.**

 **Kai's Girlfriend: I should have a summary at the very end of Light Shall Fade by now. Funny, though, we can't both be Kai's girlfriend:)**

 **Guest: Thank you but these motorbikes are not their elemental weapon ones. These ones were made by Nya for them in my previous story.**

 **Thanks again and please review to tell me what you think;) God bless!**


	4. Chapter 4: Tension

**Chapter Four: Tension**

 **1**

 _Creeeeek_

A dusty chest was opened by Lydia containing her old daggers, knives, and ninja gi. She hadn't opened it in awhile because she hated those memories and wanted to push them as far away as possible _._ Nevertheless, she did need her knives and strung them on her weapon's belt.

Lydia then pulled her long hair back into a french braid and slipped on jeans and a plain yellow t-shirt with purple converse. Her belt didn't fit as nice without the gi, but putting that thing on was the last thing she wanted to do.

It was early in the morning and the sun was just peaking its rays over the horizon. The ninja had decided to first hang up missing posters of Lloyd and then fly around, searching for him.

"If we split up, we'll be able to cover more ground," Zane said.

"Good idea," said Cole. "Jay, you can come with me and Kai and Lydia can team up. Zane, why don't you come with Jay and I. We can all meet back here in one hour, ok?"

"Ok," everyone said.

The posters were then passed out and everyone went their separate ways.

"This would all be lots easier if you would just tell us where you're hiding Lloyd," Kai mumbled to himself as he stuck a poster to a wall.

"Excuse me," Lydia said. "What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Seriously, Kai, what is your problem with me?"

Kai walked away from Lydia. "What? I don't have a problem with you."

"Yes you do. I can tell by that tone in your voice." Lydia ran up to catch Kai. "Don't you dare walk away from me!"

Kai then abruptly faced the black haired girl. "Why not? You ran away from us, remember?"

Lydia's face softened and she took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Listen, Kai, I'm sorry for what I did in the past, really I am, and I want to find Lloyd just as badly as you. Can we at least be friends until we find him?"

"Hmm," Kai said as he folded his arms. "Deal, but just until we find Lloyd."

The two then went off to finish hanging up posters.

 **2**

"We better start going back; all our posters are gone and it's been an hour," Kai said.

"Alright," Lydia quietly said.

Lydia and Kai began to walk back to her house when she thought she saw something or someone off in the distance and it appeared to be green.

"Kai, did you see that?"

"See what?"

"There was something, a person I think, way over there," Lydia said as she pointed to the direction.

"I don't see anything. Stop fooling around, it was probably an animal."

The ninja all made it back to Lydia's house, none of them having any luck. In another effort to find Lloyd for that day, Zane called his falcon and sent it off to try and spot Lloyd. They all decided that their next move would be to search for Lloyd from the Bounty.

Everyone began to walk away but Lydia stayed put where she was.

"Aren't you coming, Lydia?" Jay asked.

"I don't know, I'm not really too sure."

"If you want to ask your dad first, that's fine," Cole added.

"No, it's not that," Lydia looked at Kai before adding, "it's just for other reasons." Lydia did know Kai wasn't super fond of her but that wasn't the only reason she wasn't too keen on going. She was also reminded of her sister, Blair, when she saw the ninja and the Bounty.

"Well, I guess it is your choice," Kai said and began walking away.

"Really, Kai?" Cole said.

Lydia did not want to give Kai the satisfaction of her staying behind while they were off looking for Lloyd so she decided to go with them and try to put the past behind her.

"Just let me grab a few things and say bye to my dad."

Lydia ran into her house and was out a few minutes later with a bag of things and her father trailing behind.

"Goodbye, ninja, and I hope you find your friend," Ozias said.

"Thank you, Mr. Haize, for everything," Zane said.

"Oh, just call me Ozias, not Mr. Haize."

Ozias then turned to Lydia. "Be safe, Lydia, and return home to me."

"Don't worry, Dad, I'll be fine." Lydia gave her dad a hug before walking over to the ninja and waving goodbye as her dad went back inside.

"I wonder where Nya parked the Bounty?" Jay asked.

"I believe she was going to down there," Zane said, pointing into the general direction he was referring to.

"As soon as I-" Jay was cut off by Kai.

"Look over there!" Kai pointed to the left. "Serpentine! I bet they kidnapped Lloyd!"

Kai drew his sword and ran off towards the Serpentine.

"Kai, wait!" Cole shouted but Kai didn't listen. "Grrrr, c'mon we have to get him."

As Kai got closer, he saw it was only one snake, a Hypnobrai. He pounced on the snake like a cat going for the kill and placed his sword up against the snake's neck.

"Where is he?"

The snake was completely and utterly baffled. "Who?"

"You know who!" Kai yelled aggressively.

"R..really, I don't know what you're talking about," the snake said.

Kai was beginning to let his anger get the better of him. "Lloyd! That's who!"

At this time, Lydia and the boys reached Kai and ripped him off the innocent Hypnobrai.

"So sorry," Cole said. "He gets like this sometimes."

The snake ran away, screaming with his arms flailing in the air.

Still being held back by his brothers, Kai said, "He's getting away! What are you doing?"

"Kai, dude, you really need to calm down," Jay said.

Kai broke free and said, "I'm completely calm!" as fire was burning on his fists.

"Stop it, right now!" Cole yelled at him. "In and out, breathe."

After a few moments, Kai's fire went away and his shoulders relaxed.

"As the leader, I'm ordering you to your room for a little bit so you can cool off completely and begin thinking rational again," Cole said.

Kai just growled and stormed off to the Bounty muttering under his breath something about Cole being unfair and how much he hates snakes.

 **Ok, so maybe that wasn't my best chapter but whatever. Do you think I've been getting their personalities alright? I know I said I'd update on Fridays but I will probably be updating sometime sooner than that instead.**

 **Thank you everyone for taking time to read my fanfic and a special thanks to everyone who reviewed: Applejack ninja lover, iluvninjagothenextstepgirl, Bob (Guest), Zane Julien (Guest), Lloyd garmadon (Guest), Windy (Guest), SilverKunoichi1212, Kai's Girlfriend, and Kairocksrainbow (Guest). Nine reviews for a chapter, I think that's a record for me! You guys are the bestXD**

 **Guest: You're welcome:)**

 **SilverKunoichi1212: Yes I do!**

 **Kai's Girlfriend: I know, his hair is awesomely wonderful!**

 **God bless!**


	5. Chapter 5: No Escape

**Chapter Five: No Escape**

Struggling was useless, yelling was useless, even powers were useless, and chances of escape were zero to none. Lloyd soon figured out that whatever bag he was in prevented him from using his powers and was too thick to tear. Plus, whoever was holding the bag had a really strong grip on it, and every time Lloyd tried to yell for help, whoever was holding the bag would kick it and tell him to be quiet.

Lloyd could feel himself moving extremely fast at first, but soon whoever or whatever had ahold of him must have gotten tired because they slowed down considerably. The blonde tried to pick up some sort of clue about his surroundings and the only clue he could detect was that it had gotten chilly, no, it was cold. Soon, it got even colder and dark, very dark.

 _Thud._

The bag containing Lloyd was dropped to the ground and he quickly scrambled out of it. It was too dark for Lloyd to see much but he did see who had taken him. He was a man who looked to be about in his late twenties. This man has dark brown hair that was slicked back and had on red sunglasses.

"Who are you and why have you taken me?" Lloyd asked.

The man kept his blank stare on Lloyd and simply said, "follow me."

Lloyd did not want to follow the strange man but he certainly did not want to stay in that dark room, so he followed with the word "escape" fluttering through his mind.

Exiting the room, there was a long, dark hallway that seemed to never end. The man turned left and Lloyd was going to follow him until he realized the light source was slowly diminishing. He whipped his head to the right and saw a ramp leading to the outside, closing. Deciding it was better to be patient than to get caught immediately, Lloyd waited until the man turned into a doorway before making a mad dash through the closing ramp. If he would have waiting a minute, or even a few seconds more, Lloyd would not have been able to make it.

As soon as he was free, Lloyd ran as fast as his feet would carry him. He knew that man had been extremely fast and he didn't want to find out if the man had any buddies. Luckily, he knew where he was and how to get back to the village. Tramping all around Ninjago, looking for the Serpentine when he was young, gave Lloyd a pretty good sense of direction of Ninjago.

Lloyd felt like his legs would fall of and his lungs would explode but he nearly made it all the way back. It has taken awhile and he thought it must have been sometime in the afternoon. The green clad teenager made it to the top of a hill that overlooked the village when he spotted Kai and Lydia. They were far away but there was no mistaking that bright red gi of Kai's and Lydia's long, dark hair. Lloyd was nearly certain Lydia had spotted him and he took a minute to breathe before running down. His right foot was lifting off the ground to run when Lloyd felt something grab onto him and everything was gone in a flash of colour. When the colours were gone, whatever had ahold of him let go and Lloyd fell to the ground. He was wobbly and shaken from the strange trip and he was exhausted from running. Upon realizing that he was back in the same dark underground place, Lloyd felt utterly defeated.

"Our master will be very displeased that you tried to escape so soon," a young girl said, startling Lloyd.

He quickly turned around and saw the girl, only fourteen or fifteen years old, behind him. This girl had the same blank expression as the man. She was thin, but tall, and had fair hair with multi-coloured hair streaks at the tips that came just above her shoulders.

A metal door was then opened and a woman came in. Lloyd could tell by her composure that she was different from the last two people he had seen. This woman walked in tall and proud and stood with her arms behind her back, staring at Lloyd. This woman was tall, pale, and had black hair with thick bangs. It was done in an odd fashion; it was half in two buns on top of her head but two locks of hair hung down, like it had been missed in the buns but not on accident. She wore a dark red robe and she looked as if she never smiled in her life.

"You are free to go, Lee," this woman said, never looking away from Lloyd.

Lee, the girl behind Lloyd, bowed towards the woman and exited through the door, shutting it behind her.

"Hello, Lloyd, my name is Mai and you will be serving me from now on."

"I won't serve some strange woman who kidnapped me," Lloyd said as he remained on the floor.

The woman kneeled down to Lloyd's level. "I think you will soon think differently."

She then pulled a shiny metal triangle from behind her and placed it on Lloyd's forehead before leaving the room. Lloyd reached up to yank off the object but his mind became fuzzy and jumbled. He fell completely to the ground, but just as he was going to black out, he thought that the woman's name had sounded familiar. Not too much thinking time was allowed for this as he quickly lost consciousness.

 **Recently I've gotten pretty far ahead of myself in writing chapters so you get this one pretty early, and I must say, I'm excited for you to hear the rest. I'll update on Friday too. So here's your chapter on Lloyd and there will be more to come!**

 **Thank you everyone for reading and especially those who reviewed: Kai's Girlfriend, Kairocksrainbow, Bob, and Windy. I'm very glad you guys like my story:D God Bless you all!**


	6. Chapter 6: Mystery Man

**Chapter Six: Mystery Man**

 **1**

Hopeless. Hungry. Bored. And just plain tired. Four words to describe how everyone on the Bounty felt. They had been flying, searching for Lloyd all night and the majority of the next day. Not even the cappuccino machine Jay added to the bridge helped the ninja wake up. Nya flew the ship and Jay stayed with her to keep her company, Sensei Wu was in his room, meditating, Cole, Zane, and Lydia looked out from the ship's decks, and Kai searched alone from the tip of the dragon on the front of the Bounty.

"We've been looking forever and I'm hungry. Can't we take a break and get something to eat and rest?" Cole whined.

"I guess that would be alright," Zane said.

"Great, I can make soup or chili," the ninja in black said.

"No!" Zane said a little too abruptly.

"No?" Cole asked.

"What he means is that I already said I would be happy to make sandwiches for everyone," Lydia said.

"Ok, cool."

Zane and Lydia went to go in the ship and Cole went to get Kai.

"Hey, Kai. Lydia's going to make sandwiches. C'mon."

"I'm not hungry," Kai mumbled.

"What?"

"I said I'm not hungry," Kai said clearer so his brother could hear. In a quieter voice her said, "Besides Lydia will probably poison the food or something."

"Seriously, Kai, you need to stop being so aggressive towards Lydia. She wants to find Lloyd just as much as us. Now come and eat before you starve," Cole sternly said.

Kai turned to face Cole. "I can't believe you guys. Our brother and my best friend is lost out there and you all want to stop and have a little picnic?"

"Listen, I know you're upset but if you don't take a break, you can't even search for Lloyd properly," Cole said in a softer tone.

Kai just turned back around and sat down without a word. Cole rolled his eyes and left Kai; he knew how stubborn the red ninja could be, especially when he got upset.

 **2**

Everyone, that is, everyone besides Kai, was enjoying their turkey and ham sandwiches when the dining room door flung open. Without a word or even a glance at the others, Kai marched into the room (without closing the now wide open door), grabbed a sandwich, and plopped down on the bench, obviously very irritable. They all stared as Kai began to angrily bite into his sandwich and then went back to their own food, knowing they better not try to talk to their friend.

"Did you hear that?" Jay said with his mouth full of food.

"It is not polite to talk with your mouth full, Jay," the nindroid said.

"Sorry," Jay swallowed, "did you hear that?"

"I thought I heard something too," Lydia said.

"I did as well. It sounded like it came from the boosters," Zane said.

The ninja and the girls ran out on the deck to investigate about the sound. They looked back toward the turbo-boosters (Is that what they're called?) and what they saw was not anything they had expected. They saw a man hovering in mid air, place something on their ship. The man had a very close trimmed beard, a red turban, and a red outfit. This man did not seem to be afraid of the ninja at all. In fact, he even waved at them before flying off.

The six on deck never tried to stop the man or communicate with him. Each of them were so shocked by this flying man, they all were speechless.

Jay (as usual) broke the silence. "What in Ninjago just happened?"

"Was he _flying_? _"_ Cole asked.

"But, guys, what did he put on the Bounty? I'll go land this ship so we can see what it is," Nya said.

Nya then ran off and Zane said, "Everyone, quiet for a second."

Nobody moved or made a sound and that's when they heard it. You could just faintly hear a _beep beep beep_ sound.

"We better go inside, now!" Zane said.

"Why? What is it?" Cole asked.

"A bomb."

Cole's eyes widened before rushing inside with the others. The ninja didn't really know where else to go but inside and, luckily, Nya had already began to descend the Bounty so the crash landing wouldn't be so hard. They got Sensei and gathered with Nya on the bridge. This only took a few seconds and they all soon heard the blast of the bomb. Sure enough, the ship began to falter and then rapidly fall from the sky while Nya lost most steering ability.

"Hold on, everyone!" Nya yelled.

"To what?" Jay frantically yelled.

Destiny's Bounty made contact with the ground and slid across it for a good many yards before finally coming to a stop.

"Everybody alright?" Nya said as she let go of the wheel.

The ninja and Lydia just groaned but Nya knew that that meant "yes". After a few seconds for a breath, Nya began to walk off the bridge.

"Well, I better go and check out the damage."

The ninja, Sensei, and Lydia got up and followed the samurai.

"How bad is it, Nya?" Wu inquired.

Nya inspected where the bomb had been placed and all around the boat.

"Doesn't look too great. It will take at least a full day to repair, probably longer."

Sensei stopped to think for a minute.

"It's been a very long day and it's getting late, why don't we all get some rest and begin repairs first thing in the morning."

And with that, Sensei Wu got back on the Bounty and went inside. The others soon followed, and although Kai wasn't too happy about getting sleep when his friend could be in danger, but he had to admit, he was very tired and worn out.

 **3**

The residents of the Bounty woke up bright and early to start repairs, just like Wu had said. Nya, Jay, and Zane did most of the repair work to the boosters while the other three worked on fixing the various other parts from the crash. Wu would get the ninja and the girls supplies or whatever they needed from inside and bring it out to them.

"You know, it's pretty lucky that we crash landed in this grassy field. I mean there are mountains around us and we could have crashed into one of those," Lydia remarked as she hammered in a nail.

"Hmm," Sensei Wu stroked his beard. "How did that bomb get placed on the Bounty?"

"Didn't someone tell you? I thought Jay would have by now," Kai said.

"I guess I sorta got busy with this. It was some man; he just flew up, placed the bomb, and flew away before we could even say or do anything."

"And," Nya added, "he must have wanted us alive because the bomb used was very small; it only damaged the turbo-boosters. If he wanted us dead, he could easily have used something that would have caused greater damage."

"Hmm. What did this man look like?"

Zane answered his sensei this time. "If my memory serves correct, the man had a slight beard and wore a red turban and red attire."

Wu seemed a bit unsettled by this information.

"Do you know who it was?" Cole asked.

All the sensei said in reply was, "I'll be in my room."

Everyone else gave each other weird looks before continuing to work, all the while wondering how in the world that strange man flew.

 **4**

"Are you sure you can fix this, sis?" Kai asked as he wiped beads of sweat from his face.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just that we've been working all day on this boat and that's just a day wasted looking for Lloyd."

Nya walked up to Kai and put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Kai, we'll find him."

"Thanks," Kai said.

Nya smiled and looked back to talk to Jay. "Jay! How much longer do you think it will take us?"

Jay popped out from behind the Bounty. "Not much...oh no." He disappeared back behind the ship.

"Oh no?" Nya inquired.

Smoke was now visible coming out of the engines.

"Scratch that, more like a lot longer."

"Ugh, we have to start searching for Lloyd without this stupid ship," said Kai.

"Even if we left right now, we'd cover less ground than if we _patiently_ waited for the Bounty," Lydia said.

"I don't care. I'm going to look for Lloyd."

"Kai, you're loosing your temper again. You know you don't think straight and act impulsive when you do," Nya said.

"I can not believe all of you," Kai said sharply. He then stormed off into the ship, got his motorcycle Nya had made him, and drove off.

"Geez, what's up with him? I haven't seen him loose his cool like he has been doing in a while," Cole said.

"I don't really know," Nya said. "He used to be like this since our parents died until. . . well. . probably until Lloyd officially joined the team."

"It must be because of Lloyd's disappearance," Zane said.

"I don't think I've really helped either," Lydia said.

"It's not your fault, that's just how he is sometimes," Nya said. "Trust me, I've seen a lot worse. All Kai needs is a few good hours alone to let off some steam, then he'll be back to normal."

"Now let's go have some dinner, I'm starved," Cole said

"Hold on, I'll send my falcon to watch for Lloyd," Zane said. Moments later, the falcon came flying down and perched on Zane's arm. Zane asked the falcon to look for Lloyd but it just shook its head no and stayed on Zane's arm.

"Is it broke?" Lydia asked.

"No, he appears to be in perfect condition."

"Well then what's wrong with it?" Cole asked.

"I guess he just doesn't feel like searching. It's alright, my friend, you can help us when you feel up to it," Zane said.

The falcon flew up to the Bounty and rested on the rail of the deck while they all then went in for dinner.

 **So what do you all think so far? Don't worry, I will go back to Lloyd. Does anyone know who the woman was who kidnapped Lloyd?**

 **I'm very grateful for all of you reading and I would appreciate it so much if you reviewed:) Feel free to use constructive criticism. Shoutout to Bob, Guest, and iluvninjagothenextstepgirl for reviewing.**

 **Guest: Why are you thinking of him? Hmmm, you shall see!**

 **God bless!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Secret Organization

**Chapter Seven: The Secret Organization**

Lloyd's eyes opened abruptly as he regained consciousness. He was still lying in the same spot in the same room when he collapsed but Lloyd could not remember that. In fact, Lloyd couldn't remember anything. This scared Lloyd and he quickly stood up, a little too quickly because his vision began to go black but it was restored within seconds. It didn't make much of a difference considering how dark the room was. He tried to remember where he was, who he was, or even just his name. Nothing. It was if his head had been emptied.

The sound of a door opening made the blonde turn around. In the doorframe stood a woman; it was the woman who captured him but Lloyd could not remember that either. She came a little closer to Lloyd before speaking.

"I'm sure you're very confused, but don't worry, I will help you." The woman spoke much like Zane. She talked very robotically and without much inflection or personality.

"W..who are you?" Lloyd asked, very frightened.

"You will call me Ma'm or Master. Whichever works for me. As for your name, you're Lloyd."

"Why am I here? What is going on?" Lloyd paused for a second before adding, "Ma'm."

"You, Lloyd, are my new right hand man. I hope you shall not fail me like my previous one. Follow me and I will show you around."

Lloyd followed behind the woman as she went out the door and into a hallway made of concrete, lit dimly by old, hanging lights from the ceiling.

"Why can't I remember anything?"

She gave no reply, simply kept on walking. Lloyd decided it was better not to ask again until later.

The woman then began to speak as she walked. "I began this organization about six years ago to keep the people of Ninjago safe."

"Safe from what?" Lloyd inquired.

"Do not interrupt me when I am speaking!"

Lloyd was taken aback by her sudden outburst and was afraid of what she would do next, but all she did was continue to talk in her monotone voice.

"As I was saying, the good people of Ninjago are not safe when hooligans with elemental powers are romping about. Two of them attacked me and my husband in our own home. My husband was murdered and I managed to narrowly escape. It was then I decided to start this organization."

"Ma'm, what are in all these doors?" Lloyd asked. The hallway they were walking down had many metal doors on each side.

"Those rooms each contain a person with an elemental power or just simply storage. We have to separate them because it's harder to escape when you're alone. Other rooms are punishment rooms for those who don't obey."

This greatly disturbed Lloyd. "If these people are so dangerous, why don't you dispose of them."

The woman finally stopped walking and turned to Lloyd. "This is why I picked you, Lloyd! Not only are you very powerful, but there is also some evil hidden deep within you. I keep these people because they are useful for help and also very powerful. Besides, not all are as dangerous as the two who attacked me. You are, in fact, an elemental master."

"I am?"

"Of course, you still know how to do that. It's somewhere in you're head."

The two continued to walk again.

"To ensure the element can not be passed down through generations, we do kill all family members of the elemental masters."

They finally reached the end of the hall. At the end there was another door, the same as the rest, which the two entered. This room was bigger then the one Lloyd had awoken in. It too had concrete floors, walls, and ceiling but this room had a long, wooden table in the centre with metal chairs surrounding it. The lighting was also much better, as Lloyd could now see completely clearly.

Sitting at the table was the man who had captured Lloyd, a man Lloyd had never seen with a red turban, and Lee, the young girl who had transported Lloyd. Lloyd didn't know how, but he still remembered Lee and the man with the sunglasses who put Lloyd in the sack.

"Good work, Gravis," the woman said to the man in the turban. "You are free to go to your room."

Gravis nodded his head and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Turner," the man with the red sunglasses was now being addressed, "for letting Lloyd escape, you will be punished later."

"Yes, Master," Turner said as he shrunk back in his chair.

Lloyd wasn't too sure about what his master meant when she said "for letting Lloyd escape". He couldn't recall escaping or why he wanted to escape. He ultimately decided it was best not to think about it.

"Lee."

"Yes, Ma'm," the girl said quietly.

"I am sending you and Lloyd on a mission," the woman then turned to Lloyd. "There are dangerous elemental masters that call themselves ninja. You and Lee are to bring as many as you can here. Wait until one is separated from the rest so you're not spotted. Lee will get you there and bring you all back. Understand?"

"Yes, Ma'm," Lloyd and Lee simultaneously said.

"Good, now be off," she said with a wave of her hand.

Lee walked up to Lloyd, grabbed his hand, and the two masters were off whirling away in their colourful vortex once more. They were teleported to a ledge on the side of a mountain.

"It looks like our job will be easy today," Lee said in her soft voice.

"Why's that?"

"Look."

Lee pointed to someone who was riding a motorcycle through a pass in the mountains, alone.

"It's definitely a ninja. I recognize that red outfit," the young girl said.

"Perfect," said Lloyd, "it looks like someone has already separated themselves from the group. Let's go."

 **You all were right! It was Gravis and Turner. Do you know who the woman is though? Please review to tell me what you thought of the chapter:) They really do mean a lot to me, plus, the more reviews the more I feel like updating sooner.**

 **Big thanks to kate, Angel Star Ninja, Kairocksrainbow, iluvninjagothenextstepgirl, Kai's Girlfriend, Windy, and GamerGirl597 for reviewingXD**

 **Angel Star Ninja: I love how you called Kai fireboy. Do you mind if I use that?**

 **Kairocksrainbow: Thanks for the long review and the cookies:)**

 **God bless!**


	8. Chapter 8: Alone

**Chapter Eight: Alone**

"How can everyone else not care about Lloyd? They're more concerned about that dumb ship than their own brother! Where are you? Wait. . . .Lloyd?"

The fire ninja was muttering all of these things in his anger when he thought he saw Lloyd standing off in the distance. It was hard to tell, but Kai was sure that had to be Lloyd. Who else wore all green and had that blonde hair?

"Lloyd, is that you?" Kai asked as he drove closer.

Lloyd did not answer his brother and only stood still, staring Kai down. As Kai got closer, he noticed Lee standing by Lloyd, and when he was close enough, he jumped off his motorbike and ran up to Lloyd.

"I can't believe I found you! The others didn't think I would but I did! Who's this, Lloyd?"

"How do you know my name?" Lloyd asked Kai, ignoring Kai's questions and remarks.

"What do you mean? I'm your best friend, of course I know you're name. Are you okay?"

Lloyd, confused, looked to Lee for an answer.

"Master said they'd be dangerous. Don't you see? He's trying to mess with your head," she said.

Kai looked back and forth confusedly at the two and tried to back up from them but Lee grabbed his arm before he could leave. He was surprised and impressed by this young girl's tight grip on his arm. Before Kai knew it, he was whisked away into a spinning vortex. Never before had he seen so many different colours at one time. Every colour of the rainbow was displayed before him, spinning and mixing together. It was also a strange feeling that Kai really didn't care for. He didn't feel like he was standing on anything but he knew he wasn't falling. It was like being on the inside of a ship-it doesn't look like you're moving but you can feel that you're moving and the whole situation just leaves you sick.

Not even a minute after, Kai's feet finally touched solid ground, leaving him, Lloyd, and Lee in a room, the only light source coming from the opened door. Kai was dizzy and confused, but once he took in his surroundings, he noticed the three of them were not alone. There was a woman standing in the room, facing the three of them. When Kai looked at her, there was a spark of déjà vu, it quickly passed though.

The woman advanced towards Kai.

"Hello, Kai, master of fire."

"What have you done to Lloyd?" Kai demanded.

"He works for me now, just like you will soon."

"I will never work for you!"

He had no idea who she was but he knew she couldn't be any good. Kai lunged towards the woman, fire in each hand, and stopped right in front of her, face to face. The woman simply laughed which greatly confused Kai until he realized his fire slowly died down and stopped completely. He tried to create more flames but could not.

"Foolish fire ninja, the walls in this particular room prevent you from using your powers."

"Well then how did she zap me and Lloyd in here?" Kai snapped back.

"You were able to use your fire for a second before it died down," the woman said back. "It's a delayed prevention but it looks like you used up your delay."

She then turned around and walked away from Kai to talk to Lee and Lloyd. Taking this as an opportunity, Kai lunged at the dark haired woman. The woman, however, abruptly turned around and threw knives at Kai, pinning him to the wall by the edges of his ninja outfit before even the most skilled person would have been able to react.

"Spirited young fellow you are. I will have to knock that right out of you. Won't I, fireboy," the woman said.

Kai glared at the woman, harder than he had ever glared towards someone in his life, and ripped himself free from the wall. At each spot the king had pinned him to the wall to (the fabric near his wrists, ankles, and stomach), Kai's gi tour and the knife cut him, causing him to bleed a bit. None of this mattered to Kai though; he was too concerned about how much he hated that woman, perhaps even more than Garmadon. He grabbed one of the knives that had previously been pinning him to the wall and held it against her, but she grabbed another she had hidden in her robe and pointed it at Lloyd. The green ninja did not seem to even care.

"If you come any closer to me, your little friend dies," the woman said to Kai.

Kai didn't flinch or move.

"Lloyd," he said, "get out of here!"

"Lloyd is only obedient to me now."

Kai dropped his knife, hatred written on his face and in his eyes.

"Good," the woman began, "I think a night in the room will do nicely for you, fireboy."

The woman left the room with Lloyd and Lee, and Kai tried to open the metal door but was unable to. He pounded on the door and kicked it but still nothing. Kai yelled and punched the concrete wall, causing his knuckles to scrape and bleed but he didn't care. He sunk to the floor, exhausted. Kai thought of how dumb he was to go off alone, thinking he could handle everything. He needed his team but now he really was alone. The red clad ninja still knew he had to control himself if he wanted to save himself and rescue Lloyd because he didn't blame his team if they left him there forever.

Looking around, Kai didn't see how this was much of a punishment. He was alone in a dark room, whatever. How bad could a night in "the room" be anyway?

 **What could await poor Kai in the room? You'll find out soon enough! Massive thank you to GamerGirl597, Kai's Girlfriend, and Kairocksrainbow for reviewingXD**

 **Kairocksrainbow: Awww, thanks so much! You totally made my day:D**

 **Thanks for reading and don't forget to please review:) Have a fantastic weekend and God bless!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Trap

**Chapter Nine: The Trap**

 **1**

Seven a.m.-time to get up. Cole yawned, stretched, and finally sat up in his bed before cracking his back. He stumbled over to the bathroom and had to wait a few seconds before Zane popped out, ready to go for the day.

"Good morning, Cole," Zane said.

"Morning," Cole half mumbled back.

Zane was a morning person, Nya was a morning person, Wu was a morning person, even Jay and Lloyd were alright in the morning. Cole and Kai, on the other hand, we're not. Unlike Kai, Cole would just be a sleepy zombie, mumbling and stumbling for a good fifteen to twenty five minutes. Kai, we'll just say that if you didn't want to get into a fight that morning, don't speak to Kai, don't look at Kai, don't breathe too loudly near him, and above all, don't mention how ridiculous his hair looks, even though it is rather funny.

Before going into the bathroom that was connected to the boy's room, Cole looked back and saw Jay yawning and stretching but Kai's bed was empty and still made. Cole knew that there was no way Kai woke up extra early _and_ made his bed. He just figured Kai slept somewhere else because he was mad at them.

"Kai can be so immature sometimes," Cole thought.

Once he finished getting ready, he stepped into the hallway to make some breakfast. The team leader wondered if Kai slept in Nya's room but thought that was unlikely because Lydia was also rooming with Nya.

 **2**

"Breakfast is served," Cole said, bringing in a tray of breakfast sandwiches.

Everyone warily took a bite, fearful of Cole's cooking skills.

"Mmmm, Cole, this is actually pretty good," Jay said.

"Actually? You mean to say you doubted me?" Cole said sarcastically.

"Yeah," Nya said, "I'm pretty impressed."

"But where is Kai?" Sensei Wu asked.

"I don't know," Nya said.

"You mean he didn't sleep in your room?" Cole inquired.

"No."

"He's got to be somewhere on this ship," Jay said.

After they all had finished their breakfast, they searched every room on the Bounty. There was no sign of their missing brother anywhere.

"Great," Jay said in his panic voice, "now we are missing both Lloyd _and_ Kai. What is going on?"

Jay shrieked when there was a tapping on the window and nearly fell over.

"Geez, Jay, it's just the falcon," Cole said, shaking his head at Jay.

"I knew that, hehehe."

Zane walked over to the window and opened it to let in his falcon.

"It appears he has found something," Zane said.

The falcon was plugged into the large screen on the bridge so everyone could see. What came up was a short video of when Kai was taken. They saw Lloyd, which relieved them because now they knew he was still alive, then they saw the girl capture and teleport Lloyd and Kai.

"Who was she?" Lydia said not to anyone in particular.

"She appears to be able to teleport," Zane said.

"Yeah, we can all see that Zane," Jay said. "I wonder if she knows that weird flying man."

"Zane," Cole began, "what are the coordinates from that video? Maybe if we go there, we can find some clues as to what's going on."

"You guys go ahead. I'll stay back and finish up fixing the Bounty. She should be ready to go when you get back. Just take your motorbikes," Nya said.

 **3**

"Does anyone else sense that something seems to be troubling Wu?" Lydia asked as they rode to the location where Lloyd was spotted.

"Yes, I thought so too," Zane replied.

"Do you think he knows who all these weird people are?" Jay said.

"I do," said Zane.

When Lydia and the ninja got close to where the falcon got the video, they dismounted their vehicles and walked around. Lloyd was standing there, just like he had been with Kai, although Lee, the girl, was not with him. Cole, Jay, and Lydia all yelled "Lloyd!" and began to excitedly run up to him but Zane stopped them.

"Wait, something seems to be off with him. Like, he's not completely there. Just be cautious."

Without any warning, Lloyd shot one of his green energy balls straight at his friends. They were able to dodge it but more followed that one.

"What is going on?" Jay panicked.

"That can't be the real Lloyd," Cole said. "At least, not the real Lloyd inside"

"Lloyd, why are you attacking us?" Lydia said in an effort to communicate but got no reply.

They all kept dodging Lloyd's attacks of green energy for fear of hurting him if they too attacked.

"He does not appear to be slowing down or stopping anytime soon," Zane remarked.

"Are you implying we leave him here?" Lydia asked Zane.

"No, but..." Zane stopped when Lee appeared out of nowhere beside Lloyd. With her were four people the ninja had never seen before. They didn't get a good look at the people because vines began to rapidly grow out of the ground and straight at the ninja and Lydia. Acting quickly, Lydia shot a beam of light at Lloyd and the other strangers, temporarily blinding them.

"There's too many, we can't win. We need to hurry," Lydia said.

The others reluctantly agreed but they knew she was right. There would be other opportunities that weren't a trap. Zane concluded that the falcon had purposely been sent to them by Lloyd with the footage as a trap to get them to go to that location.

When Lloyd, Lee, and the others could see again, they saw the ninja driving off on their motorcycles.

"Don't worry," Lee said, "there will be other times to capture the rest."

The ninja were mostly silent on their ride back until Cole spoke.

"What do you think happened to Lloyd? Or was it even him?"

"It was him," Zane said. "and it appears he was under some sort of mind control or brainwashing."

"That doesn't sound too good," said Jay.

"We will just have to see what Wu has to say about the whole ordeal," Lydia said.

 **Hey and thanks for reading:D I posted this early, because according to her profile, today is the author Kai's Girlfriend's birthday! Happy birthday and this early update is your gift:) Anyway,** ** _please_** **review and tell me what you think!**

 **I would like to specifically thank GamerGirl597, NinjaMelissa, Windy, Kai's Girlfriend, Kairocksrainbow, iluvninjagothenextstepgirl, and HailsStorm for reviewingXD I now have a total of 42 reviews! Thanks for the support and you all are the best:)**

 **NinjaMelissa: That's a great cat's name!**

 **Kai's Girlfriend: Don't worry, you'll soon find out what happens to Kai.**

 **HailsStorm: I'm glad you like my story:)**

 **God bless!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Room

**Chapter Ten: The Room**

 **1**

Kai was left in utter darkness and complete silence; he could barely see his hand if he put it in front of his face. The fire master was unsure how long he had been there but he was pretty sure it was getting late because the room had gotten a bit colder with the sun setting. Kai decided that he should sleep so he would have his energy the next day to get out, besides sleeping sounded absolutely wonderful right then. Laying on the hard, cool floor, Kai quickly fell into a dreamless slumber.

He had only been asleep for a little over an hour when he woke up because it had gotten colder. To this particular ninja, even a slightly chilly day made him put on a sweatshirt, but this cold wasn't cold just to Kai. He felt like he was a piece of meet freezing in the freezer. It soon got even colder in the room and he began to shiver uncontrollably while his nose began to run.

"Great," he thought, "now I'm going to get sick. I never get sick."

As Kai was huddled against the wall, shivering, freezing, he understood why the room was so bad. It finally stopped getting colder and stayed at a constant temperature of way colder than he would like degrees. Kai began to get sleepy but he wouldn't let himself fall asleep; he knew that wouldn't be good at all in his shivering, cold condition. Soon, he got sleepier and sleepier and couldn't stop himself anymore.

The red ninja was nearly completely asleep when he felt a prick on his leg. It wasn't as bad as a shot or a bee sting but still unpleasant. He soon felt another on his arm and another on his leg. He concluded that there had to be some kind of bugs in that room. Kai stood up, shook himself around, patted his clothes, and stomped around to get whatever was on him off. Even with only a few bites, they began to itch, they itched horribly and Kai wanted to scrape off his skin to make it stop. The bug bites had swollen to the size of a marble and he could feel a liquid substance coming out of them. It was then that Kai was glad it was too dark to see them.

Still, the itching continued. He wished he were in pain rather than the itching. But, be careful what you wish for. The bugs ceased to bite Kai's skin because they found something better-his cuts from when he had pulled away from the woman's knives. There were more than one in each cut and Kai could feel them biting him. He had no idea what kind of bugs these were; he had never heard of such creatures. This caused him so much pain that he not only forgot about his itchiness, but also forgot about how freezing it was in the room.

To Kai, it felt like the bugs had been biting him forever. He tried everything he could think of to get them off-scraping and digging but that only increased the size of his wounds; he even attempted spinjitsu but he couldn't in the blasted room. The creatures eventually stopped biting him and there Kai was left, exhausted, nose running, coughing, hurting, tears in his eyes, and above all, tired. Kai didn't have much control over himself, when the pain subsided a bit, he promptly fell asleep.

 **2**

Kai was abruptly awoken when the woman and two others Kai didn't recognize loudly came into the room.

"Rise and shine," the woman said.

Still lying on the ground, Kai looked up at her and he looked bad. He was pail, all of his cuts were infected and bleeding, and his hair and clothes were drenched in sweat from his fever all while he was still shivering.

"Oh," the woman said, "someone doesn't look too good,do they? Maybe you're ready to cooperate now."

Kai sat up despite his body yelling at him to lay back down and said, "I still will _never_ help you. In fact, I'm willing to help you less."

One of the people with the woman placed a shiny, silver, triangular object on Kai's forehead. He tried to rip it back off but he was unable to.

"Don't worry," the woman said, "you won't be saying that later."

Kai's head began to feel very light and he soon lost consciousness, dropping back to the ground, passed out. He awoke within minutes and his mind was a jumbled mess. Sitting up, he rubbed his head and looked around.

"Now, Kai," said the woman, "Are you ready to serve me?"

Kai? Was that his name? He couldn't remember but it felt right. He also had no idea who this woman was or anything about her or where he was, but there was one thing still in his mind set aside from the jumbled mess-don't help her. She could be his mother for all Kai knew right then, but those three words "don't help her" kept running in his head. He had to stick with his gut instinct.

"No," Kai said with bitterness, "I will _never_ serve you!"

The woman was taken aback by Kai's response. Never had this happened before.

"Tox, wipe his mind again," the woman said to one of the people with her. The look of Tox frightened Kai, she had lime green hair pulled into a loose ponytail and wore a bright green crop top with a black symbol and a studded collar. What frightened Kai most was her green lips, eyes, eyeshadow, and what appeared to be some sort of green rash all over her face and stomach like she had just been poisoned.

"But we have never done this twice before," Tox said. "It could ruin his mind."

"Toxikita, do I look like I care? I have given you an order, now do it," the woman said sternly.

Tox bowed. "Sorry, Master."

She approached Kai and pulled something off of his forehead. It was silver and shiny but Kai wasn't sure what it was. Tox pressed a few buttons on the bottom of it before placing it back on Kai's head. He went up to touch it, but before he was able to, his jumbled mind became even more jumbled. Then his whole head began to hurt and throb; he gave a cry of pain before again loosing consciousness.

The three others in the room stood over Kai, waiting for him to shortly awake. The usual few minutes passed and he still laid on the ground, out of it. A few more minutes passed and still there was nothing.

"Do you think we killed him?" the other person, a man with a helmet and a beard, said in a Russian accent.

"Must have, or he would have awoken by now," said the woman in her usual robot-like voice. " Too bad though, he would have been very useful if we could get him to cooperate."

She left the room without even looking back at Kai lying on the ground. Tox followed her master and left Kai and the other man in the room. The man felt bad for Kai, he really was only a kid after all. He peeked out of the door to make sure no one was coming and carried Kai's limp body down the hall a bit and into another room. This room had a hanging light on the ceiling and was very simple. It had a plain bed, a small wooden dresser, and a colourful rug on the floor. He placed Kai on the rug and took the silver device off his forehead and stood in the doorway.

"Karloff is sorry for what Master has done," he said to Kai. "Karloff has been here long time and realize my memory has been erased. If it ever returns, Karloff will tell your family of your braveness of standing up to our master."

Karloff left Kai lying on the rug in his room, shutting the door behind him as he left.

 **Duh. Duh. Duhhhh. I am a wicked person that loves cliffhangers. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review as I'm sure you have many mixed feelings about this chapter.**

 **Giant thanks to Kairocksrainbow, The Mayor of Ninjago City, GamerGirl597, Kai's Girlfriend, iluvninjagothenextstepgirl, and NinjaMelissa for reviewing! Your reviews are the energy behind my story:)**

 **Kai's Girlfriend: How can people not notice you? You're amazing!**

 **iluvninjagothenextstepgirl: I know!:D but they really need to add the newer seasons.**

 **God bless you all!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Hidden Entrance

**Chapter Eleven: The Hidden Entrance**

"And then we had to retreat."

Wu thought for a minute after hearing what had happened before speaking. "It appears what I have feared is true."

"What's that?" Cole asked.

"There are other things that I have not told you," Sensei Wu said. "You are not the only people with elemental powers."

"What?"

"Please, no interruptions. As I was saying, there are many others with powers, some I have met and others I have not. I fear they have joined together and united against people without elemental powers because they thought they were better than regular people. There was once a man who thought himself above ordinary people, but his followers were few and his ideas soon died down but not completely out. I am afraid those ideas have again arisen."

"Why would they then take Lloyd and Kai?" Lydia asked.

"Not only are you ninja elemental masters, but even without your special powers, you can still fight. You would be invaluable to their group."

"Yeah, but why would Lloyd join them?"

"This I do not know. Only time will tell us," said Sensei.

Nya came bursting through the doors and onto the bridge.

"Okay, the Bounty's all set and ready to go. So what's the plan?"

"Well, we need to find where all these people are hiding," Jay said.

"That's it, that's your plan?"

"Umm, yes," Jay said sheepishly.

"So we're just supposed to fly around and hope we spot them?" Nya asked.

"Pretty much," Cole said.

"Isn't there anything to go off of?" Lydia said.

"Perhaps I can sense something," Zane said. The others were quiet while their nindroid friend tried to use his sixth sense. "I sense cold. I am not sure if it is with Lloyd or Kai, but I definitely sense cold."

"Perfect," said Nya, "A cold climate reduces where to search. I'll go take us there now."

"Hold on," Lydia said, "I think I should leave before you go."

"What? Why?" Nya asked.

"It's just that it's my fault that Kai and Lloyd were captured and I will just end up getting in the way. Besides, Kai hates me."

"It's not your fault Lloyd and Kai were kidnapped," Jay said.

"Yes, it is. Lloyd was going to visit me when he was kidnapped and I'm the one who put Kai on edge, causing him to go off on his own," Lydia said with sadness in her voice.

"Listen, Lydia," Cole began, "you're an honourary ninja and ninja never quit. I don't care what Kai thinks or what happened before; you are a part of our team, _my_ team and we need you now more than ever. We are missing two main gears of the team-Lloyd, our main source of power and determination, and Kai, our main attacker. There is no way you're leaving now too."

Lydia looked up at Cole, smiled, and said "thanks".

Everyone else was amazed that Cole had such a speech in him. Sensei Wu was proud of his student for becoming the teacher.

Soon, Destiny's Bounty was up and flying again, heading straight towards the snowy forest. (It's that place where Zane used to live with the treehorns. Does anyone know what the real name is?) It didn't take long to get there and luckily it wasn't too big of a place. They were feeling confident about finding their brothers. That confidence was soon worn out after they had flown around the entire forest twice with no sign of any organization.

"Maybe it was a glitch in your sixth sense," Cole told Zane.

"It couldn't have been. It never had any problems before," Zane assured Cole.

"Maybe the room they were in had great air conditioning," Jay suggested.

"No, I do not think so. I sensed colder than air conditioning, much colder."

Lydia ran onto the bridge. "Quick! I think you're going to want to see this."

Everybody ran onto the deck where they saw about four unusually dressed people walking in the forest apparently oblivious to the giant floating ship above the trees.

"Who are they?" Jay asked.

"I do not know," Zane answered.

The people then stopped and part of the forest floor began to lower at an angle. They walked right in and the floor rose up again without a single trace of its existence.

"That must be where they're keeping Kai and Lloyd," Nya said.

"Great," Cole said, "let's go!"

"I don't think I'll be able to find a landing spot in this forest and I can't get low enough for you to jump. We are going to have to land a bit away and walk," said Nya.

"I have an idea!" Jay said. "We could always get down by using the anchor again."

"No!" the others exclaimed. "We are just going to have to walk."

"That will waste so much time though. I mean, we _could_ do that or just do this," Lydia said.

With a running start, Lydia leapt off the Bounty and onto a tree. She then proceeded to climb down the tree without as much as a branch snapping. It was really quite graceful, and when the black haired girl reached the bottom, she waved up at the ninja. They just sheepishly waved back; they didn't know the girl had it in her. She didn't seem to be the one to do something so spontaneous as what she just did.

"Come on!" Lydia yelled from the forest floor.

The ninja weren't too sure about it and Zane volunteered to go first. He leapt from the Bounty and grabbed ahold of the same tree Lydia had leapt onto. The nindroid slowly inched his way down the tree, breaking off some smaller branches along the way.

Cole went next and just grabbed onto the tree, nearly missing it completely. Once he was in the tree, he was fine. The ninja swung down from branch to branch before meeting Zane and Lydia at the bottom.

Jay was last to go and the most frightened. He was never good at climbing up or down trees but he still knew this had to be done. Jay was able to jump off, yelling all the while. Once he grabbed onto the tree he thought it wasn't so bad and began to ever so slowly crawl down.

"Come on, Jay, we don't have all day!" he heard Cole yell from below.

The blue ninja stepped onto a branch, and once his whole body weight was on it, it snapped under him causing him to fall. Some branched he took out along the fall slowed his landing so he didn't have any serious injuries.

"Are you alright?" Zane asked.

Jay stood up and wiped the snow from his ninja outfit and hair.

"Super."

The Bounty flew away, leaving the four alone.

"Now all we have to do is find out how to get in," said Lydia.

 **Hi again! Sorry I didn't update earlier this week like I usually do, but I've had a cold and an unearthly amount of school assignments. I probably won't be updating twice a week any more unless my story gets super popular and lots of reviews because that always puts me in a good mood. Oh, and yesterday was my one year anniversary of having an account, so yay!:)**

 **Anyway, thank you The Mayor of Ninjago City, GamerGirl597, Kai's Girlfriend, Kairocksrainbow, and lamkathyb so so so soooooo much for reviewing/following/favouriting my fanficXD 54 reviews! Maybe by the end, I'll have 100:D**

 **Kai's Girlfriend: I know what you mean and I'm more Yin than Yang.**

 **Thanks again and please review. God bless!**


	12. Quick Question

**Ok, so I forgot to ask you all at the end of the last chapter my question. I can't really wait until my next update as I need your answers as soon as possible. Once I update again, I'll be taking this little note thingy down.**

 **Do any of you have Ninjago OCs that you would like to possibly later be in my story? If you do, please comment their name, maybe age, elemental power (it doesn't have to one from the show), and a short description of appearance. No absolute promises but I'll probably add them in or mention them later in my story. I just thought it would be fun if some of your characters were added. I promise I won't kill them off or anything; they'll just be mentioned or play a minute role.**

 **So bye for now and God bless!**


	13. Chapter 12: Fear

**Chapter Twelve: Fear**

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

Kai awoke abruptly and shot straight up.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

His brain was pounding against his skull harder than before. He knew this couldn't be right, that shouldn't be happening, but he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure about anything. Any thought, no matter how small, created a massive headache that only worsened. Kai stood up and nearly lost his balance; his head began to spin and his legs wanted to give way but he propped himself up by leaning against a wall. Every bone, every muscle in his body had been completely enervated.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

The pounding inside his head died down and that's when he realized he was hot. It felt like he was a piece of bread baking inside an oven. Looking to his hands, Kai realized he had something covering them but he couldn't place the correct name for them; it was like he had anomia. He ripped those off and saw that his feet were covered too. Kai sat down to remove his shoes but he began to cough, _and_ cough, _and_ cough. He had to stop himself because every cough beckoned for another. Once Kai's coughing fit was over, he removed his shoes and socks (he couldn't remember their names either) and felt something burning in his throat. Kai swallowed which made the sensation worse and threw him into another coughing fit.

He rested his head against his hand but Kai had to quickly pull back his head because it was burning his hand. This time, he slowly and carefully pressed his hand against his forehead and felt how hot it was. Kai began to roll up his sleeves and his pants because he was beginning to sweat from his high fever. Soon, he was drenched in sweat and looked like he had just been splashing about in the rain. There was only one word to describe how the fire master felt: miserable. He didn't know what to do; he laid back down and shivered uncontrollably even though he still felt like he was baking. As Kai laid on the ground shivering and wet from his own sweat, coughing, throat burning, wounds stinging, stomach empty, and head pounding, he tried to remember anything, anything at all. This only made his headache worse but he didn't even care at this point. He just continued to lay on the floor and cry.

Kai then became frightened, very frightened. What if this was normal? What if this was his life? Constantly shivering and sweating and coughing? It very well could be for all he knew. He had to try to remember and find out. He wasn't about the give up and he certainly wasn't going to cry. Closing his eyes, Kai began to look in his head and think to find his strongest memory. Ignoring the pain, he sifted through his head and finally found it-his strongest memory. Unbeknownst to him, his strongest memory was not one he would want to look back on and have as your only memory. It was the day his parents died.

 _April 29, a little over three years ago was when it happened. It was a warm, cloudy, ordinary day. Kai, only fourteen at the time, and Nya, only twelve, were helping their dad mind the shop when four odd looking people came up their shop path. Kai knew he had never seen those people before. Three of them had crazy coloured hair and odd attire and the one in front, a woman with black hair and pale skin who looked to be his mom's age, appeared to be their leader as she walked in the front._

 _Kai's dad also seemed interested in these odd strangers as he told Kai and Nya to go into the house with their mom. Nya went inside but Kai knew there was something up; he tried to ask his dad if everything was alright, but he sternly told Kai to go back inside._

 _"Done helping so soon?" Kai's mom asked the siblings as they came into the kitchen where she was preparing a meal._

 _"Dad told us to come inside," Nya said._

 _Their mom looked to Kai questionably._

 _"No, mom,I didn't almost set the shop on fire again. There were just these wacko people coming up and I think Dad was concerned and said something about element masters or whatever."_

 _Some of the colour left their Mom's face. "What kind of wacko people, Kai?" she asked nervously._

 _"I don't know, an older guy with white and grey striped hair, a girl with green...well everything, another guy who looked like he stepped outside a black and white movie, and this lady with black hair and pale skin. She didn't look too happy," Kai said._

 _For a brief moment, terror flashed through their mom's eyes but she quickly hid it. Fumbling around, she found a basket and handed it to Kai._

 _"I want you two to go out the back door and pick up some groceries for us for dinner, ok?"_

 _The siblings looked at each other questionably before agreeing and leaving after their mom gave them each a tight hug and kiss._

 _"What do you think is going on?" Nya asked her big brother._

 _"It's probably nothing. Race you there!"_

 _In actuality, Kai was very concerned but he didn't want to upset his little sister._

 _While they were at the market, it began to rain so Nya and Kai began walking home. Soon, it was an all out downpour with lightning and thunder so they ran as fast as they could to their house, but when it was in view, Kai's heart stopped. There were policemen and fire trucks around the house. They ran up faster than they had ever ran before but were stopped by a police man._

 _"Hey, what are you two kids doing here?"_

 _"I'm Kai and this is Nya and we live here. What happened?"_

 _The policeman rubbed his head._

 _"Well, kid, we got a call from a neighbour and when we got here we found your parents had been attacked and the attackers left and. . ." he trailed off there._

 _"No," Kai whispered to himself. "No!" this time he yelled it._

 _Hair nearly flattened and sticking to his face from the rain, Kai pushed back the policeman and ran into the house. There were police all through the house and puddles of water and singed wood. The police thought the water was from the storm but they were not too sure about the cause of the singed wood. Coming back to the shop, Kai froze in terror. On the ground was a small puddle of blood. Fourteen year old Kai knew it has to be his parent's and he began to cry until he remembered about Nya. He had just left his confused sister alone in the rain. Kai ran up to Nya and they hugged each other, tighter than any two siblings hugged before and cried. for their loss. Normally, Kai did not like to cry or show any kind of weakness in from of others, especially to his kid sister, but he didn't care._

 _The rain let up a bit and the two kids let go of each other. They sat on the edge of their hill overlooking where people in straw hats normally would work in the sun, each of them silent but holding hands. They couldn't believe that only a few hours ago they had been a happy little family, and now, it was completely destroyed. Nya and Kai sat there for quite awhile until the policeman came up to them, asked them if they needed anything and left after Kai's stern reply of "no"._

When Kai came back into reality, he couldn't help but think about that lady and the three with her. He thought about them so much that he nearly forgot about Nya, his sister. She was practically wiped out like the rest of his memories. The only part of this memory he remembered was the four people and the wet rain of the day, the rest was beginning to fade no matter how much he tried to grab it back. Kai didn't become angry and bitter towards the people, instead, the more he thought of them, the more he feared them. He had no idea who they were other than they were linked to the word "element" and he was terrified of them. More than snakes, more than cold, more than water, more than anything Kai feared or disliked.

Ideas began rushing in the red ninja's head. Was he captured? Would he be killed? Was he left in that room to die? What was going to happen? Kai stood up as fast as he could and he put one thing on his mind-escape. He had no idea where he was, perhaps in his own house, but his fear began to grow so strong, Kai thought all element people were coming for him. Little did he know, he himself was an elemental master. Despite the dizziness, he ran over to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. Kai frantically looked around the room for any other means of escape but he found none. He pressed against the wall in different spots with the palm of his hand, but this too did nothing other than make his cough more.

This terrified Kai and he was no longer thinking rational. Going back over to the door, Kai pounded on it with his fists as hard as he could. Every muscle in his sick body ached and his hands were bruising but Kai continued to pound away. With no hope of any help coming, he cried. Finally, his body began to shut down and Kai fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

 **I'm sorry, Kai. . . I hope the lot of you like this and please don't forget to review! Thank you everyone who reviewed their OCs and I'll try to at least mention them all later in the story, but if you did not yet, you can still review or PM your OC and I'll stick them in my story:) Oh, and if you haven't, don't forget to check out a new shorter fanfic I started called Too Quiet. It's about Jay (for all you Jay lovers). Unrelated question, but does anyone know what I should ask for for Christmas. All my family is asking me, and honestly, I have no idea. Just anything that you have that you absolutely love or whatever and would recommend.**

 **Shoutout to Kai's Girlfriend, Kairocksrainbow, measuremesky, HailsStorm, The Mayor of Ninjago City, SweetHeart114, Anonymous, and Seirra32 for reviewing! Thanks so much, guysXD**

 **Kairocksrainbow: I'm really thankful for all of your fantastic reviews, but I would appreciate it if you wouldn't swear:)**

 **SweetHeart114: Thanks, I'll take that into consideration.**

 **Anonymous: Thank you so much and I really do hope you review again if you keep reading:D P.S. Love your name.**

 **Seirra32: Aww, thanks:) I'm glad you liked my fanfics. I can not confirm or deny your guess so I don't give away any of the future story.**

 **Sorry for the long author's note and God bless!**


	14. Chapter 13: Underground

**Chapter Thirteen: Underground**

"Well, it looks like the opening is not motion activated."

The ninja could not figure out how the panel opened up, letting you into the hidden building. They tried looking for a switch, jumping on it, and walking around near the opening.

"The people working here must have some sort of key," Lydia said.

"Apparently," Jay said back.

"Quiet," the nindroid said, "I sense someone coming."

The ninja hid behind the trees, and sure enough, people did approach. Two people, both boys about fifteen and seventeen years old, went towards the opening. They both had the same, blank expression, letting the ninja conclude that they too had been brainwashed.

"Get this, Tylor, I heard that the Master actually killed somebody she didn't mean to," the younger of the two boys said as he brushed aside his semi-long red hair. It was not regular red hair, when the young boy moved, it looked like fire burning on his head, and unlike his green eyes, he would have blended in with all the snow because of his perfectly white shirt if it weren't for his blue jacket that looked like you cut out a chunk of the night sky and sewed it together.

"Nah, Joshua, I don't believe those rumors," Tylor, the older of the two, said in the same robot like voice as the other while he adjusted his round, orange glasses. Unlike his counterpart, Tylor looked more normal with his short, black hair, blue eyes, and casual red sweatshirt.

The ninja began to fear that perhaps it was Lloyd or Kai that had been killed. Now they feared for their friends more than ever. When the two boys were close enough, the door to the underground organization opened up without any sort of trouble.

"Now is our chance to enter," Lydia said.

"What do you mean?" Zane asked. "If we enter now, they will see us."

"I've got a plan," Lydia assured her friend.

Using her element of light, the black haired girl made it appear to the boys that someone was watching them in the distance. She didn't mean to make it look like anyone in particular, but it ended up looking like Lee.

Joshua turned around, and said, "Lee, is that you?"

Getting no response, he and Tylor went off to investigate, giving the ninja a perfect opportunity to slip right in. Once inside, the panel began to close again, trapping them in.

"Looks like there's no going back now," Cole said.

"That was so cool, what you did back there!" Jay said a bit too loudly.

"Jay, shhhh," the three others whispered.

"Sorry."

"So, how do we find Kai and Lloyd?" Cole whispered.

"This place can't be too big," Lydia said. "Once we turn the corner, there will probably be guards or something so let's get past them and search around."

"Sounds like a plan," Cole said.

The four ninja cautiously turned the corner but found no one, absolutely no one. The underground organization was also more of a considerable size than they imagined. You could go left to a long hallway with doors, you could go straight to a long hallway with doors, or there were other hallways coming out from the hall that went straight. The walls, floor, and ceiling were concrete while the doors were metal. On the ceiling, there were old, hanging lights every so often that let you see but not too well; they emitted a yellowish scary kind of glow.

"Should we split up?" Zane suggested cover more ground.

"Oh sure, let's just leave each other like Lloyd and Kai did. I'm sure we won't get kidnapped that way!" Jay yelled.

"Jay! Shhhh."

"No," Cole began, "Jay is right. We need to stick together. Let's go left and see if there's anything other than doors."

They began to walk as quietly as they could down the hall. Cole attempted to open a few doors but they were all locked and the ninja began loosing hope that they would find their friends in this maze like place until a sound was finally heard. It was a pounding sound, faint, but still there.

"That could be one of them them!" Jay exclaimed.

"Or it could be anyone else," Cole said.

"We still have to see."

The small group took off running down the hallway but stopped dead in their tracks when they turned the corner. Standing a few feet in front of them was Lloyd with his own small group.

"It looks like you have fallen right into my trap," he said although he didn't sound quite like his normal self-more like a sinister robot.

Jay was about to say something to the green ninja but Lydia did before he was able to.

"Lloyd," she said in a soft, gentle voice, "try to remember. We need you to come back to us, _I_ need you. Don't you at least remember me?"

Lloyd's expression softened, and for half a second, he gave the slightest smile but it went away as quickly as it arrived. He then looked confused and deep in thought like his brain could not determine what was real anymore and what wasn't. The boy glanced back at Lydia, told the group of people he was with "you know what to do", and ran off away from everyone. The ninja were now face to face with five people.

"Five against four, the odds are not in our favour," Zane said.

"The odds are never in our favour," Cole said, "but that's never stopped us before."

Fighting between the nine ensued with signs of victory on the ninja's side. The ninja were up against the master of nature, gravity, metal and the masters of steam, but they kept their powers hidden for now and we're solely relying on their hand to hand combat. Once the five elemental masters realized they were losing, they began using their powers.

"There are more elemental masters?" Jay said as he was fighting off a vine that was advancing towards him.

"It appears so," Zane said.

The group of five easily had the upper hand in the fight. The master of nature had Lydia wrapped up in vines, the master of gravity had Zane floating around, the masters of steam were fighting Jay, and the master of metal was fighting against Cole. Things seemed pretty bleak for the ninja until another girl, about the ninja's age, ran up and told the five elemental masters that they were urgently needed by their Master. This girl had thick, fair hair that was loosely braided back and wore no shoes at all, although it was hard to tell at first as her feet were red.

"We can't leave now, June" Tide, the female master of steam, said.

"That's an order."

"We must go, sister," said Tinder, the male master of steam.

The five elemental masters reluctantly let the ninja go and ran off past them, turning the corner out of their sight.

"What is going on?" Jay said frantically. "It's like everything and everyone's gone crazy! Girls with red feet, lots more elemental masters, and some of which are nearly identical!"

"Calm down, Jay. We'll figure this out but first we need to find Lloyd and Kai," Lydia said. "I'm just as confused as you are."

The four ninja took off in the direction Lloyd ran in search of him. He didn't take long to find because he was sitting in the middle of the hallway in a fetal position. The ninja slowly advanced towards their friend and it was the unspoken agreement that Lydia would go up and talk to Lloyd; she seemed to get the most response out of him before.

"Lloyd," the black haired girl said as she cautiously crouched down next to him. "Lloyd, it's me, Lydia. Don't you remember me?"

The boy looked up at Lydia. "I feel like I know you but I can't remember. Every time I try to grasp onto a thought it floats away from me."

Lydia smiled at Lloyd and put her hand on his shoulder which he quickly brushed off.

"Don't touch me, you confuse me. All of you do."

Lydia stood back up to face the other three boys.

"How do we bring him back?"

"I took this from that June girl with the light hair without her noticing," Zane said. "This may be of some use."

What Zane had taken was the triangular device that erased memories.

"How did you take it without her noticing?" Cole asked.

"As I was being levitated, I was able to take it from her pocket. She was in such a panic she didn't even notice. It must be the device that erased his memories."

"Smooth, Zane, but how do you know? Jay asked.

"Because it says 'brainwash' on it."

"Oh."

"Well," Cole said, "let's hope it works."

 **Did you catch your OCs? Don't worry, if I didn't put yours in, I will in a later chapter. I think I just have measuremesky's left, right? Thank you all so very much for reading and reviewing so don't forget your review for this chapter:) If your OC's personality is wrong or whatever, it's just because they've been brainwashed too. Oh, and have a happy Halloween:D Is anyone dressing up?**

 **Shoutout to Kairocksrainbow, The Mayor of Ninjago City, Kai's Girlfriend, SweetHeart114, and Breana for reviewingXD**

 **Kairocksrainbow: Thanks:)**

 **God bless you all!**


	15. Chapter 14: Together at Last

**Chapter Fourteen: Together at Last**

Being the robot genius he is, Zane knew how the run the brain washing device. Lloyd felt so defeated that he didn't even complain when Zane placed the metal device on his forehead.

"Are you sure you know how to run this?" Lydia asked.

"Yes," was all he replied as he pressed a few buttons on it. "There, this should be good."

Zane looked to Cole who gave him the confirmation nod before flipping a small switch that should return Lloyd's memories.

In a matter of seconds, not only was Lloyd knowledgeable of the past few days, but also his past life. It was as if the bubbles containing his memories were all popped simultaneously. Lloyd closed his eyes before opening them and standing up as he ripped the device from his head. Naturally, this process gave him a bit of a headache but nothing too serious. He has his hand on his head with his eyes closed and stood still like this for half a minute. When he took his hand down and opened his emerald-green eyes, you could tell all of the life and spirit had been restored to him as they were no longer dull.

"Zane! Cole! Jay! You're here!" Lloyd exclaimed as he embraced them in a hug.

The green ninja then looked to Lydia and you could see his face beam with excitement like a small child on Christmas morning.

"Lydia!"

Lloyd couldn't get to Lydia fast enough, and without even thinking, he gave her a kiss. Lydia was absolutely shocked, she was not expecting a kiss that day, although it was not a big kiss or a long kiss like in movies. The girl could feel her face turning red in a blush, she had no idea Lloyd liked her that much at all. The other ninja smiled and nudged each other, but made no comment as they knew Lloyd had had a rough few days.

"Sorry," Lloyd sheepishly said to Lydia before turning away to the boys.

Lydia remained in a daze for a few moments before snapping out of it.

"I'm so glad we found you!" Jay exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm glad you found me too. Trust me, you do not want to go through that."

"But wait," Zane said, "what about Kai? Where is he?"

Lloyd's face quickly changed from a child at Christmas to a child who had seen a ghost.

"Lloyd, where's Kai?" Cole said with concern.

"H..he's dead."

"What?"

"The others, I heard them talking about Kai. They said they tried to use that (Lloyd pointed to the device that erased memories) multiple times and i..it killed him."

Zane stood frozen in disbelief, Jay's face had gone chalk white and he was actually speechless for once, Cole felt like he was going to throw up, and tears moistened all their eyes.

"That can't be true. There must be some mistake," Cole said.

"I'm sorry, but that's what I heard."

"Poor Nya," Jay said without the usual cheer in his voice.

"I-,"

Lydia stopped short when footsteps were heard advancing towards them at a rather rapid place.

"We need to go," Lydia said.

"No, go into a room instead. These hallways are like a maze and there's nowhere to hide," Lloyd said.

Cole went to the nearest door and tried to frantically open it but he couldn't.

"It's locked!"

"Watch out," Lloyd said before shooting an energy orb at the door, unlocking it.

The five quickly went into the room and Jay shut the door.

"I guess that-"

Jay stopped short when he froze like the others as he saw what, or rather who, was lying on the floor. It was Kai. His hair was no longer done up in spikes but a knotted, frizzy, sweaty mess, his face was pale, even paler than Lydia's, and the cuts on his body looked horrific with dried blood. The sight brought tears to each of their eyes as they saw their brother like this until Zane spoke.

"He's alive."

"What?"

"I can sense it; he's alive."

Lloyd's eyes widened in disbelief before quickly kneeling down to Kai to check for a pulse.

"Zane's right, he is alive!"

They started cheering until Lloyd spoke again.

"I don't think he will last too much longer though. We need to get to the Bounty."

"What's wrong?" Jay asked.

"He has a burning fever; worst I've ever felt."

"Well he is the ninja of fire," Cole said.

"C'mon, we need to wake him up," Lydia said.

Lloyd was able to gently shake his best friend awake but the look of Kai's eyes broke his heart. They normally were full of life and adventure, ready to take on anything that he saw. Now, they were empty, like he was in some sort of trance, looking ahead without any recognition to his friends like if he were blind. These eyes that never would show fear or fatigue were swarming and drowning with it.

"I'm so sorry, Kai, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault," the green ninja said.

Kai just continued to stare blankly at him without the slightest sliver of recognition.

Cole placed his hand on Lloyd's shoulders. "It's not your fault, Lloyd."

"It is. If I hadn't . . . wait, what happened to all those people running?"

"I guess they weren't running towards us, so the means they were running . . . away from something," Jay said.

The ninja exchanged glances before realizing they needed to get out of there for a number of reasons; they really did not want to find out what was making a group of brainwashed elemental masters run away. Cole and Lloyd picked Kai up between them who still seemed completely out of it. Lydia cracked open the door to give the clear that it was okay to go. Once they were in the hallway, they continued to walk down it at a steady pace.

"Shouldn't we give Kai back his memories first?" Jay asked.

"We don't have time. Getting his temperature down is more important right now," Cole replied.

"Perhaps I can help," Zane said.

He then proceeded to create an ice hat like the band of a king's crown for Kai which seemed to greatly disturb the fire ninja. As Zane approached his brother with the icy band, Kai looked horrified.

"Y..you have elemental p..powers?" Kai said as his eyes were wide open with fear.

"Good, buddy, you're remembering," Cole said.

Kai looked at each of them with terror before breaking free from Cole and Lloyd and running down the hall as fast as he could.

"Kai! Stop!"

The ninja's attention was quickly changed from their sick brother to the ceiling as a big crack made its way across.

"Go. Go!"

As they too began running, they could hear parts of the ceiling and wall breaking behind them. Now they knew why everyone was running away. The five were nearly to the end when they heard a scream; it was Kai.

 **So what'd you think? Personally, I like this chapter but maybe you did not. For everyone who sent in more OCs, I'm not sure if I have a place for them, but I'll do my best:) Poor Kai, I am so cruel to him-you would never be able to tell he's my favourite.**

 **Special shoutout and thanks to Kairocksrainbow, GamerGirl597, Kai's Girlfriend, ninjagirl99204, SweetHeart114, and Breana for reviewing:D**

 **Kairocksrainbow: Yep, all the OCs were brainwashed and I sort of went as a witch too-the Scarlet Witch from the Marvel Comics:)**

 **SweetHeart114: Awesome and thank you:) I want me and my siblings to be the ninja next year.**

 **God bless you all!**


	16. Chapter 15: The Collapse

**Chapter Fifteen: The Collapse**

Everything seemed to be going wrong all at once. The underground organization was in the process of falling apart and Kai nowhere to be found, sick, and screaming.

"Look out!" Lloyd said, shoving aside Lydia as a bit of the ceiling nearly fell on top of her.

Once in the main hallway that led to the exit, they found Kai. His left leg was stuck underneath a rather large chunk of the cement ceiling that had fallen and he was trying to get it off him but to no avail. The ninja quickly ran over to the fire ninja to help but he wouldn't have it.

"No, get back! Stay away from me, you monsters!"

Cole tried to comfort his friend. "Kai, it's okay. Just calm down, we're going to help you."

"No," Kai yelled, "I don't want help!"

Ignoring his protests, Cole with the help of Jay was able to lift the chunk of cement off of Kai's leg. Mostly from pain and part from not wanting near the elemental masters he feared so much, Kai continued to scream and yell. His leg looked pretty bad too. From the knee up it wasn't too bad, just some minor bruising; the real injury was between his ankle and to his knee. Kai's skin was mostly all rubbed off, leaving his leg covered in blood with muscle tissue and other parts of his leg showing that should never be seen.

Jay had to stop himself from throwing up. "You're having a rough day, buddy, aren't you."

"Jay," Cole said, "This is no time for joking. We need to get out of here."

They meagerly wrapped his wound in Cole's hood and picked Kai up between them, who had ceased to yell and protest, but was now crying in defeat like a small child, and began to make it out of the underground building. The way out was soon in sight but slowly getting smaller and smaller.

"The way out, it's closing," Lloyd said.

"Hurry!" Jay yelled.

The ninja were only a foot away but it was too late; the exit was sealed. Lloyd tried to use his powers on the metal ramp but that accomplished nothing. They were trapped. Normally, Cole might have been able to use his strength to get out somehow, but the underground base was too unstable and ready to collapse.

"We're stuck! What do we do? What do we do? What do we do?" Jay panicked.

"We're not going to panic. That's what we're going to do," Lydia said.

"There has to be another way out. It is only logical to have two exits," Zane said.

A large crack was heard starting on the walls and creating its way up across the ceiling, releasing some of the remaining old, hanging lights, and sending them crashing to the floor until every last one was out and shattered. The ninja were left in complete darkness.

"Oh no," Lydia said louder than she had meant to.

"Oh no?," Jay inquired, adding with a giggle, "Are _you_ scared of the dark?"

Lydia created glowing orbs of light in each of her hands that emitted a substantial amount of light to see.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I am and-"

"You, scared of the dark? What is this world coming to?" said the voice of a woman in a very serious tone.

Lydia shifted her light orbs from shining on Jay to the direction of the unknown voice.

"Hello, Lydia, it's been awhile, hasn't it."

"It can't be," Lydia whispered.

"Do you know her?" Lloyd asked.

"She . . . I think she's my mum."

It all clicked together in Lloyd's mind. That's why the woman reminded him of Lydia; they looked so similar. The two elemental masters that had "killed" her husband didn't kill anyone, and were in fact, Lydia and Blair. That just leaves the question as to why she made up the story, accusing her twin daughters of such a crime.

"Why did you do all of this?" Lydia said. "What does this accomplish? Why are you hurting all these people? Why are you hurting me? You left me and Blair all alone with no one to turn to."

The ceiling continued to crack and more smaller cement chunks were falling.

"You and your sister were always so powerful and, you especially, dangerous. I never asked for children that were monsters and freaks of nature. I didn't know what you two would become once you fully grew so me and your father left you. I simply could not take on the responsibility of raising you two. Once I became aware that there were others, many others with these elemental powers, I came up with the idea to start this organization but your father wanted nothing to do with it and left to find you two again, regretting ever leaving you in the first place. If all the elemental masters are eliminated, Ninjago will be truly safe and I'll be the one to thank."

"Well it looks like your little plan failed. All your prisoners are free," Cole said.

"Yes, but you six are still trapped under here and it looks like it's going to fall down any minute," Mai, the woman, said.

Lydia noticed that her mother had the remote in her hand that controlled the ramp to escape. It was then she thought that Mai, her mum, had actually gone insane; she was willing to die if it also resulted in the ninja and her own daughter's death.

Kai, who was still being supported by Cole and Jay and hanging his head, crying in defeat, looked up for the first time at the woman. It only took a second for him to realize that, standing before him, was the same woman who had murdered his parents. For a second, Kai felt a ball of fear rapidly growing inside of him but that fear quickly turned into anger. Not just any anger, no, anger that overwhelms and consumes you, anger that takes control, making you do rash actions. Ripping himself free from his brother's help, he ran (more of a quick limp) towards Mai, ignoring his fever and injury, and throwing caution to the wind.

Mai was not expecting such an attack, and when Kai brought her to the ground, she dropped the remote. Lydia quickly went for the remote while Cole and Jay went to pry Kai off of Mai before he hurt her or himself any more. Because he has been so enervated, Kai was not able to do much damage to the woman compared to what he normally could have done.

Lydia pressed the button on the remote and the ramp began to open back up, letting in light. When the ramp was opening, it made the walls and ceiling become even more unstable and the cracking was faster and greater.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Lydia asked. "Come on!"

"No!" Mai yelled, "You can't escape!"

The ninja had finally made it out onto the snowy ground, avoiding each knife thrown their way by Mai who had gotten back up from being knocked over by Kai. Looking behind them, they could see in the distance the ground caving into itself and rapidly making its way towards them. Mai too noticed this and was running up the ramp, but it unlatched from the top and fell back into the underground facility, leaving just a hole in the ground. Lydia ran back up to the hole where her mother was standing too far down to get up on her own.

"Mum, grab my hand!"

Mai looked up at her daughter as the crashing walls grew closer and closer.

"I will never be saved by any elemental master," Mai said bitterly as she closed her eyes and extended her hands, accepting her fate.

When Lydia stayed by the edge, trying to still save her mother, Lloyd pulled her back to safety with them because the ground collapsed where the tunnels were, trapping Mai inside. Lydia stood staring as the dust cleared, hoping her mother would pop out of the rubble. Even though they were not too fond of each other, Mai was still her mother and she felt sad to loose her.

"Uh, guys?" Lloyd said. "I think we have a bigger problem."

The other ninja turned around, and standing before them, was a crowd of the many captured elemental masters. A man with grey skin and black hair spoke.

"You killed our master. Now we kill you."

 **So congratulations to everyone who guessed Mai was Lydia's mum! I honestly did not think that so many of you would have guessed that. I'm not sure if it was just a guess but Seirra32 was the only one who said how I mentioned Mai in Lydia's flashback in my previous story. That's why I referred to her as "Master" in this story and only by her real name a few times because I did not want to make it too obvious. Oh, and don't forget to check out my poll of what story I should do next and don't forget to review:D**

 **Anyway, thank you so very much for reviewing: GamerGirl597, Kairocksrainbow, Kai's Girlfriend, and SweetHeart114:) I'm so sorry everyone who sent in additional OCs but I don't think I'll be able to use them:/**

 **Thank you and God bless!**


	17. Chapter 16: To the Hospital

**Chapter Sixteen: To the Hospital**

"You killed our master. Now we kill you."

The crowd of about two dozen or so began running towards the six ninja, if Kai, who was unconscious again and still being supported by Cole and Jay, could even be counted.

"Stop!" Lloyd yelled to the masters but they didn't hear. "Stop!" the boy yelled louder but still they didn't hear.

Creating a large energy orb, Lloyd shot it into the sky which made a loud booming sound.

"I said stop!"

The crowd heard Lloyd and stopped only a few yards away.

In a calmer voice Lloyd said, "Listen, she was not your master. Some of you might have figured it out by now but you all have been brain washed; these are not your real lives. We can help you all because we have the device that can give you back your memories and you can return to your normal lives, to your houses, your jobs, and even your families. If you destroy us, we won't be able to help you. Please let us help."

A man in a grey robe with white and grey hair stepped forward from the crowd and spoke. "Everything this kid has said is true. We can trust them."

"Good," Lydia said, "but can you first help us get our friend (gesturing to Kai) back to our ship."

"Just leave it to me," said the man in red sunglasses and brown slicked back hair that had originally kidnapped Lloyd. He ran to and from each of the ninja and shook their hands in a flash. "The names Turner, Master of Speed."

"I don't think-" Cole began to say but stopped when he realized he, Kai, Lloyd, and Jay were already on the deck of the Bounty.

"Well," Jay began, "I guess that worked out pretty well."

"Turner, tell our two friends to stay and give you back your memories because we need to get Kai to a hospital stat," Lloyd said.

"I'm on it," the Master of Speed said before zipping away in a flash.

Cole then told Lloyd to tell Nya as fast as he could to start flying to the nearest hospital. With the help of Jay, Cole got Kai into the Bounty as it began ascending off the ground, took him to their bedroom, and laid the fire master on the nearest bed, taking no care to notice who's it was.

"We need to get his fever down," Cole said. "Jay, go get ice and I'll get water."

"I guess it would have been smarter to bring along Zane too," Jay said.

"Just go get the ice."

Before Jay could leave the room, Nya came rushing around the corner but froze when she saw her brother. Slowly she advanced into the room until she was at Kai's side.

"I'm so sorry, Kai," the girl said as she tenderly stroked through his matted hair.

"Don't worry, he'll be okay," Jay said in an attempt to comfort her.

"His temperature must be at least 105 degrees, that's even a lot for him. Besides, his body isn't used to fever, because his temperature is normally between 99 and 101 degrees, he never really got sick. That used to scare our mom so much but Dad knew it was normal for a fire master."

Cole came running back into the room with the bucket of water and a rag.

"Jay, you were supposed to get ice."

"Oh yeah," Jay said before leaving Nya and running off to get ice.

Within a minute, the ninja of lightning was back into the bedroom with a bowl of ice which he poured into the bucket of water. Nya took the rag, dipped it into the ice water, and laid it across her brother's forehead.

"Shouldn't we wake him so we know he doesn't . . . you know . . die," Nya said.

"I think it's best if he remains unconscious. Kai seemed to be terrified of us and didn't want anything to do with us," Cole said.

"Maybe if-" Nya began before the Bounty landed and Lloyd came rushing in.

"We're here!"

This time with Lloyd's help, Cole got Kai off the ship and into the emergency room. Before Nya could even say goodbye to her injured brother, he was whisked away by the doctors and nurses on a hospital bed to be taken to surgery on his leg. Jay, Cole, Lloyd, and Nya were then forced to simply wait.

 **Sorry it's a short chapter but I've been really busy. Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to check out my poll and review:)**

 **Thank you Kai's Girlfriend, Kairocksrainbow, and The Mayor of Ninjago City for your continual support and reviews:D They all are very important to me and mean a lot!**

 **God bless!**


	18. Chapter 17: The Waiting Room

**Chapter Seventeen: The Waiting Room**

 _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

For the four in the waiting room, the time just seemed to be dragging on for eternity. No one said a word; it was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Their minds were running wild with different thoughts and ideas, and yet, the time seemed to barely move at all.

The room had plain, white walls with the door on the right, a small window to the left, and white tiled floors. There wasn't much in the waiting room other than six, red, cushioned chairs, a coffee table with some old magazines, the clock in the centre of the wall opposite the occupied chairs, and a turned off television resting on a stand in the top right corner. They all sat in their uncomfortable chairs, staring as the clock ticked away.

The door had a tall, narrow window in it, and every time a nurse, doctor, or anyone passed by, the ninja and Nya would excitedly take their eyes from the ticking clock to the window in hope that someone would come in the room to say their friend and brother was fine and well. Each time it never was anyone with news of Kai, just another busy person unaware of the anxious position the four were in.

A little over an hour had gone like this and Jay couldn't take it anymore.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat. Who knows how much longer we have to wait."

"You go ahead, Jay. I'm not hungry," Lloyd said, propping his head on his hand.

"What about you?" Jay asked Cole and Nya. He really wasn't too hungry himself but he was bored beyond belief and wanted to get his mind of Kai.

"Just bring me up some chips. I don't feel like going down," Cole said.

"I guess I'll go with you, Jay. It guess it will help me take my mind off of things," Nya said. "But you guys have to come get us if you get even the slightest news about my brother."

The two wasted forty five minutes at the food court eating and talking before Nya wanted to go back up. After a short ride in the lift and a walk down a hall, Jay and Nya made it back to waiting room.

"Here's your chips, Cole," Jay said.

"Thanks."

"Any news about Kai?" Nya asked.

"Nope, still absolutely nothing. All this waiting is killing me," Lloyd said. "Plus I'm getting a headache."

Nya and Jay took their seats again to resume the monotony of waiting.

"I wonder when Zane and Lydia will get here?" Jay asked.

"I don't know," Cole said. "Should be anytime."

Within the next ten minutes Lydia and Zane arrived and met up with the group.

"Is Kai alright?" Zane inquired before he was even fully in the waiting room.

"He went for surgery awhile ago and we haven't gotten any word since," Lloyd answered.

"So how'd it go?" Jay asked the two.

"It went well," Zane said as he took a seat. "All of the elemental masters got their memories back and that teleporting girl, Lee, offered to take them all home."

"It was really funny because some of them lived so close and we never knew they were there. Like the one guy, I think his name was Bolobo or something, he was the master of nature and owned that pizza shop in Ninjago City and a girl named Camille works at the hair salon there too," Lydia said.

"You mean that pizza shop I used to deliver pizzas for?" Jay asked.

"You used to be a pizza delivery boy?" Lydia inquired.

"Long story."

Not much longer and a nurse finally came into the waiting room.

"Kai is out of surgery and may have two visitors. We don't want too many people with him right away," the nurse said.

"Nya, Lloyd, why don't you two go," Cole suggested. "You're his sister and best friend."

"It's okay, someone else can go," Lloyd said. "My headache is beginning to get worse."

"I'll go with Nya," Jay said.

The nurse led the two to the room where Kai was being held. He had his own decently sized room with a large window at the very end. Kai was lying on a hospital bed and didn't look much better. His left leg was bandaged and propped up on the bed and various other spots on his body had some bandages, but not as many as his leg. The fire ninja wore a pale green hospital gown and had an IV in his wrist. His face was still sickly pale and his hair a matted mess, but he was no longer sweaty and gross.

Nya and Jay slowly advanced into the room so as not to disturb Kai. When they were near his bed, Kai opened his eyes and spoke.

"You do not need to sneak up. If you're going to kill me, do it quickly."

Nya was completely taken aback by this remark but Jay was able to remain more calm.

"It's okay, buddy, we're not going to hurt you."

"Yeah," Kai said with a cough, "I bet that's what you told my parents too."

"Your parents? What do you mean? It's me, Jay."

"What do I mean? I mean that day you, the element masters, killed my parents."

Tears began to moisten Nya's eyes and she went right up beside Kai's bed.

"Kai, it's me, your little sis and I'm here for you," she said as she grabbed his hand and held it.

Kai stared a her for a few moments, he knew he somehow knew this girl but couldn't quite remember. Then it clicked. She was the girl with him when his parents died, when her parents died, their parents.

"Nya?"

Nya's face lit up.

"That's right! I'm Nya."

"Stay away from that kid," Kai said, glaring at Jay, "he's one of the people who murdered our parents."

"No, Kai, he's not. It's okay. Not all of the elemental masters are bad. Jay is our friend," Nya said to try to soothe her brother.

"I don't know . . ." said Kai.

"How's your leg?" Jay asked.

Kai paused to decide if he should answer Jay but he decided to trust his sister. "It's alright I guess. Kind of hurts."

Gesturing to his pale green hospital gown, Jay said with a chuckle, "It looks like you finally get to wear green, huh."

Kai, not understanding the joke, just looked confused and coughed some more.

"Why don't we just get Zane and give Kai back his memories," said Jay.

"I don't think now is a really good time," Nya said. "Besides, we should wait until his fever's completely gone."

Jay, Kai, and Nya were interrupted by Cole bursting through the door.

"Guys, come quick, it's Lloyd!" he said before running back out.

Jay and Nya gave each other worried looks before following Cole's lead.

"Wait," Kai said. "Don't go, Nya."

"Don't worry. I'll be back, I promise," Nya said with a smile before running off.

 **Hi, guys! I don't really have anything to say other than my usual thank yous so thank you very much for reading and reviewing:) I hope you liked the chapter and please don't forget to review.**

 **Shoutout to Kairocksrainbow, GamerGirl597, and SweetHeart114 for reviewingXD**

 **Kairocksrainbow: Thank you so much for that mini story! That was super nice of you and I enjoyed reading it. I like how you added me:)**

 **SweetHeart114: Thanks and you live up to your user name: Sweet Heart.**

 **God bless!**


	19. Chapter 18: Forgotten Again

**Chapter Eighteen: Forgotten Again**

Jay and Nya watched as Lloyd was being wheeled through the hallway on a hospital bed. His eyes were clenched shut and he was shaking his head back and forth like he was a dog trying to dry himself.

"What happened to him?" Jay asked Zane.

"I don't really know. He was complaining about a bad headache and then he said his vision was going blurry and blackening; he soon became unresponsive," Zane answered.

The nurses came and told the ninja to calm down and head back to the waiting room, which they did, while Lloyd went in for testing.

"Great, we're stuck in here again!" Jay said, crossing his arms like a pouting child.

"I just hope Lloyd is alright," Lydia said.

"Do you guys hear that?" Cole asked.

"Yeah," Nya said. "What's going on?"

Jay opened the door and the five peered out into the hallway and what they saw was very shocking. Kai, with his IV pulled out and most of his bandages torn off, leaving some of his wounds open and bleeding, was running down the hall (as best as he could considering his leg injury) while assorted workers were trying to stop him and other visitors ran away in fright. He nearly made it to the waiting room when he almost fell over a young lady with blonde hair in a ponytail who did not seem so convened. One of the bigger doctors was then ably to grab Kai, but once he saw Nya, Kai broke free from the doctor and ran towards her, embracing her in a hug once he reached her.

"Kai, you have to let go," Nya said.

"I'm very sorry, Miss," the doctor said to Nya. "He seems to be going insane or something."

Finally prying Kai off of her, Nya said, "That's alright, he's my brother. I'll get him back to his room."

The doctor nodded in approval and went off to continue his day. The blonde girl Kai nearly fell over stood in the hallway, partly from shock, until another darker haired girl called, "Sam!" and she went off.

"You can't do that. You'll hurt yourself worse," Nya scolded her brother.

"You said you would be right back but you never came. I was worried that person you were with did something to you," Kai said with the innocence and fear of a small child.

"Who does he mean?" Cole asked.

"He means Jay," Nya said. "Apparently his only memory is of the day our parents died, and now that I look back, I guess they were killed by some of the elemental masters that had been brainwashed. That being his only memory, it makes sense he is terrified of all elemental masters."

Putting her arm over her brother's shoulder, Nya said, "Come on, Kai. Let's get you fixed up . . . again."

With Kai limping, they made it back to his room and the nurse came in to re-bandage Kai and put his IV back into place. The nurse also gave Kai some medicine that would make him fall asleep so he would not hurt himself any further. Once he had fallen asleep, Nya continued to stay in his room as her mom had done when she was ill until she heard yet another commotion in the hall.

"What _now_?" she thought to herself.

Deciding it was safe to leave Kai, Nya went to see.

Many people were being wheeled through the hall on beds, all of whom had the same symptoms as Lloyd. Upon closer inspection, Nya realized that they all were the elemental masters. The samurai wondered what could have caused this and came to the conclusion that something must have gone wrong when they were each given back their memories. She saw Zane, Cole, Jay, and Lydia talking to some doctors and assumed they too had come to the same assumption. When she walked up to them, Nya saw she was right.

"Do you know what can be done?" the doctor asked.

"I'm sorry but I really have no idea," Zane replied.

"We have tried everything we are capable of and can not seem to find a solution," said the doctor.

They began to walk down the hall to the room where all the masters were being held when they heard someone from behind. It was a middle aged man with grey and white hair; one of the elemental masters but he looked fine and was not on a bed.

"Wait," he called out, "I may be of assistance."

"Who are you?" the doctor asked.

"I am Neuro, master of the mind."

"Why aren't you infected like the others?"

"They aren't infected with anything. That device that gave them back their memories was only temporary. The "wall" blocking the memories is building back up too fast and the process is also affecting their vision. I was able to officially and finally remove my "wall" and I may be able to do the same with the others if you let me," Neuro said.

"By all means," the doctor began, "go ahead, we are running out of ideas."

They went into the room full of most of the masters who were all clutching their heads in their hands, had their eyes shut tight, and mumbling something inaudible.

Neuro first went up to the bed containing a young girl about seventeen years old with fiery red hair pulled back in a very messed up ponytail. He placed his index and middle finger of each hand on his temples with his thumbs on his jaw. Next, he slightly bowed his head and shut his eyes. This went on for about a minute with no change whatsoever other than maybe a slight movement of his two fingers or his eyes shutting tighter. In time, the girl began to remove her hands from her head and ceased to speak, and soon, her eyes remained shut but more of a natural shut like when sleeping. The master of the mind removed his fingers and opened his eyes.

"She will be alright now once she wakes up."

"When will that be?" Nya asked.

"Within the hour," and with that Neuro moved on to the next person and then the next until all the masters in the room, including Lloyd, were at ease.

 **Early update because I won't be able to later, but I'm sure you're all so sad about that;) I've just uploaded the first chapter of a new story (my poll winner) about the ninja getting sick so don't forget to check that out and reviews are greatly appreciated! I finally was able to add in measuremesky's OC Sam if you noticed that.**

 **Thank you so very much, Kairocksrainbow, The Mayor of Ninjago City, ninjagirl99204, SweetHeart114, measuremesky, Kai's Girlfriend, and Guest for reviewing:D I always look forward to hearing everyone's comments. And thank you everyone who simply read too! I'm glad you all were able to review because I was starting to get worried that I was losing people's interest. Good to know that I'm not:)**

 **Kai's Girlfriend: Hey, it happens. Completely fine:)**

 **God bless!**


	20. Chapter 19: Gone

**Chapter Nineteen: Gone**

 **1**

All of the elemental masters, other than the ninja, had been discharged from the hospital and went home. Kai was going to be released later that day and the other ninja and his sister were getting him ready to leave. There was not much to pack up-just some medicine the doctors had given them for Kai and extra bandages.

The ninja of fire was still clingy to his sister and would not put very much trust, if any at all, in the other ninja. Zane had decided that it was then safe to give Kai his memories back and he pulled out the metal device from his back pocket when the doctor came into the room.

"And how are you doing today, Kai?"

"Fine, my leg is feeling better," said Kai quietly as he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Good, in about ten days you'll have to come back to get your stitches removed. Just try and stay off your leg as much as you can, okay?"

"Alright," was Kai's reply.

"Oh," the doctor said when he saw Zane holding the brain washing device and took it from the nindroid. "We certainly don't want this harming anyone else."

Before the ninja could protest, the doctor smashed the device on the floor, picked it up, threw away the debris, and went on his merry way.

"No," Nya said digging the broken device out of the garbage. "No no no no, this can't be happening. It's really broken."

The triangular device was cracked in different places and the mechanics in the inside were all out of place or crushed.

"Jay, can you fix it?" Nya asked.

After taking a look at it, he said, "I'm sorry, I can't. I've never seen anything like this."

Nya ripped the device out of Jay's hand and threw it in the garbage, very frustrated. In defeat, she then sat down by her big brother and put her arm over his shoulder.

"Now what do we do?" Lloyd asked.

"Don't worry," Cole said, "we will get Kai's full memory back, but first, we leave this hospital."

With a slight limp from the protective boot he had to wear, Kai and the others left the hospital for the Bounty parked outside.

"You remember the Bounty, Kai?" said Jay.

Still refusing to get over three feet away from his sister's side, Kai said, "No, not at all."

"Maybe he will remember Sensei," Lydia said.

"Maybe . . ."

Sensei Wu was on the deck ready to greet everyone.

"I am glad we are all back together and that you are well again, Kai," the sensei said, but when he didn't get a response from the red ninja, he sensed something was off. "Did Kai not receive his memories back yet?"

"We had a bit of an . . . incident, and long story short, the device was broken," Cole said.

"What about Neuro?" Lydia said. "Can't he fix him like he did Lloyd and the others?"

"I don't know, but we can try," Zane said.

Wu remarked how it was getting late and they would go to Neuro first thing in the morning. Nya objected to this at first but soon agreed. Refusing to sleep with the other ninja, Kai slept on the floor in Nya's room and Lydia moved back to the spare room. He quickly fell asleep but woke up in the middle of the night, needing to go to the bathroom. Kai opened the door as quietly as he could and stood out in the hallway when it hit him-he had no idea where the bathroom was.

"I'll just have to look for it," Kai thought.

He tiptoed as best he could down a short hall and looked around some more but every door was shut. Slowly turning the door handle, Kai peered into the first door he came across but it was just the kitchen. He tried this again but only found Wu's bedroom. Again and again he searched but with no luck. By now, poor Kai felt like he was going to pee his pants, but on the last door, he finally found it-the bathroom. He could practically hear angels singing in the background when he opened the door.

 **2**

In the morning, just like Wu had said, they arrived at Neuro's house; he lived right in the heart of Ninjago City. Sensei knocked on his apartment's door and a sleepy looking Neuro answered it.

"I'm sorry to bother you this early but-" Wu began.

"You want me to give Kai his memories back because the device was broken," Neuro said.

"Yes, may we come in?" Wu asked.

The master of the mind opened the door completely and motioned for everyone to enter.

"Please," Neuro began, "make yourself at home."

All of the ninja, Nya, and Wu crammed on a small couch while Neuro took to a chair.

"I do not know if I am capable of fully returning his memories without the device's initial help, but I can try."

"What's he going to do to me?" Kai nervously asked.

"It's okay, Kai," Nya said to calm him. "He's going to help and he won't hurt you, I promise."

Placing his index and middle fingers on his temples, Neuro closed his eyes in an attempt to help Kai. The fire master also closed his eyes to help. Everyone sat in complete silence, hoping their brother's memory would be restored. In time, Neuro opened his eyes again and removed his hands from his head.

"I'm sorry but I cannot help your friend. He has had his memory wiped twice; maybe if it had been once I could have helped, but there's nothing I can do."

"But then how do we get his memory back?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't know," Neuro said. "Perhaps they will come back with time but I think they're gone."

"Gone? So we're stuck with paranoid Kai forever?" said Jay.

"Hey," Kai said, "don't I even get a say in this matter, I mean, it is my memory we're talking about. I'll try my best to do whatever I normally do and be who you want me to be, but I'm sorry if I let you down though."

"No matter what happens you won't let us down. We will always support you," Lloyd said.

"Now let us go back home," said Zane.

 **Hello again, everybody! I'm back with another chapter so please review and feel free to use constructive criticism:D If you're looking for something else to read, check out my new story about the ninja getting sick. I can't remember the title (I'm going to change it because I am not too fond of the title) but you will know it when you see it.**

 **Huge thank you to everyone for reading and shoutout to The Mayor of Ninjago City, SweetHeart114, and Kairocksrainbow for reviewingXD**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City: No problem:)**

 **Kairocksrainbow: Thanks for the story! It was really sweet of you:D**

 **God bless!**


	21. Chapter 20: Missing His Spark

**Chapter Twenty: Missing His Spark**

"I _spike_ my hair?" Kai asked as he was getting ready in the morning.

"Yeah," Nya said, "like this."

She squirted some hair gel in her hands and began to attempt to spike her brother's hair like she had seen him do so many times. The finished result was not quite as Kai always kept it. The spikes weren't uniform and most of them were drooping down like sad bunny ears.

"Like that?" Kai asked horrified at his hair.

"Well, not really. I'm sure you'll be able to do it yourself. Just work on it a bit and then join me and the others."

"Alright," Kai said hesitantly.

The red ninja squished some more gel in his hands and tried his signature spikes. Normally, it doesn't take him long at all, but when you loose your memory, it tend to take one longer to do most things. Time after time Kai got the same result-floppy hair spikes. He wasn't too happy how they were turning out and he was getting frustrated so he grabbed a comb and tried combing down his hair. That also did not work out for him. Down, his hair looked similar to Cole's but not as nice. The gel wasn't helping, but still, it looked bad.

Kai was bewildered at how he ever put up with his longish hair and was tired of it. He searched through all the bathroom doors until he found what he was looking for-the scissors. Carefully, he began chopping off his hair until it was as short as Jay's. The ninja cleaned up his mess and neatly combed over his remaining hair until it did look almost identical to Jay's except for the fact that it was dark brown, not ginger, and a bit more uneven. Satisfied with his work, Kai changed into regular clothes and went to join with the others with whatever they were doing that day on the deck.

"Hey, Kai," Jay began until he saw his hair. "What in Ninjago did you do to your hair?"

Kai reached up and touched his hair. "Oh, I just cut it. Did I miss a spot?"

Before Jay could give back a reply Nya said, "Nope, it looks fine. Let's move on."

"Ok . . . we're going to do some basic training and see if that sparks any of your memory. Nothing too much considering your bandaged leg and limp," Cole said.

"Oh, ok," Kai said.

"I'm going to go fly the ship if that's okay, Kai," Nya said.

Kai wearily looked at the ninja and then back at Nya. "I guess it will be alright," he said hesitantly.

"First, let's star with some stretches," Lloyd said.

The green ninja proceeded to show Kai the pinching crab, the crane, etc. and gave demonstrations to each as they stared at Kai's new hair. It's not that it looked horrible, they just had never seen his hair in anything other than spiked; even in the morning it looked the same.

None of the stretches had any kind of effect on Kai like they had hoped and they couldn't get any major training moves until his stitches were removed. Lydia suggested to try whatever Kai's favourite activity was, other than fighting snakes, which happened to be playing Fist2Face.

They made their way into the game room and Jay turned on the game and Lloyd handed Kai his game controller.

"What's this?" Kai asked confusedly at his controller.

"It's what you play the video game with-the controller," Jay said.

"How does it work?"

Jay sighed. After giving Kai to entire run down on how to play and work the controller, the game was started between Kai, Jay, Lloyd, and Cole. Zane and Lydia just watched as only four were able to play.

"Woohoo! I win!" Cole shouted.

Normally, Kai would deny Cole's winning and get in a huff, but now, he didn't really care.

"Aren't you upset Cole won, Kai?" Lloyd asked, trying to spark some memory.

"No, who cares if he won?," he said calmly before yawning and limping out of the game room.

"Well that didn't go as I had hoped," Lydia said.

"I'm sure once he can do his normal training and spinjitsu Kai will remember," Cole said.

Zane added, "You hope."

Until that time came, ten long days passed while they waited for the stitches to be removed. In that time, Nya collected any pictures she could find and all the others talked about past adventures and missions but nothing seemed to work. They feared their Kai would never return and this "new Kai" would never be the same. He still didn't completely trust the others and one could barely call him the ninja of fire-his fiery temper and personality were gone, he refused to spike his hair and kept it short, and Kai wouldn't even attempt to use his fire powers. He didn't want to believe he too was an elemental master.

Finally, the wait was over and Kai's stitches were out. This meant that the real training could begin.

 **I'm a little early but happy Christmas to everybody! I hope you have a fantastic timeXD**

 **A Kai with short hair! Can you imagine? I have a question for all of you: Do you like first person or third person stories better? If you don't know what that is (I will admit that I had to check) or you do not want to review your answer, I have it as a new poll question. That would really help me out so I can write more fanfics for you all:)**

 **Thanks for reading and thank you Kairocksrainbow and The Mayor of Ninjago City for reviewing! I have over 100 reviews now, you all are the best:D**

 **Kairocksrainbow: Aww, thanks so much:) I'm not sure about Lou being Cole's stepdad though. I mean, have you seen their eyebrows? If he's allergic to flour, it must have been terrible that episode he got covered in it. Also, congratulations on being my 100th reviewer!**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City: I know, I was mad at the doctor as I wrote it.**

 **God bless!**


	22. Chapter 21: Training to Remember

**Chapter Twenty One: Training to Remember**

"Ok, Kai, let's see what you remember."

The fire ninja was confused as to what he had gotten himself into. He was face to face with Jay, sword in hand, protective gear on, getting ready to duel. His leg was completely healed except for the rather large scar it left and Kai was left with a slight limp in his left leg. It wasn't too noticeable or bothersome though. Kai swung his sword first but hopelessly missed Jay altogether and ended up getting whacked with Jay's sword. Cole, who was watching with the others, was exceedingly glad the swords were blunt.

Time and time again, Kai kept on utterly failing to Jay, even after some pointers. Jay wasn't even very strong in the area of sword fighting (that's why he was chosen). After each defeat, the ninja were hoping Kai would loose his temper like normal to bring back some of his usual personality, but no. When he lost, Kai was very chill about the whole thing and even wanted to quit a few times. The fire ninja never backed down from a good fight and definitely never quit, no matter the odds.

"Perhaps he should start at the beginning of training instead of throwing him right in the middle," Sensei Wu said.

"Like with the training course?" Jay asked.

"Yes."

Zane went over and activated the course. It popped out of the deck of the Bounty and Kai was beginning to wonder what type of people the ninja were with these this spinning course of weapons and dummies.

"So what is it exactly you do?" he asked skeptically.

" _We_ are ninja. We protect those who can not protect themselves," Zane answered.

"And we won't be able to protect those people without you, Kai. Please try the course and remember who you are," Lloyd said.

"Why can't people protect themselves?" Kai asked.

"You're missing the point," Cole said.

"No, I don't think I am," Kai was growing angry. "Why do you even have to help anyone?"

"Please, just try the course."

"Fine, I will," Kai snapped.

With that, he ran off into the training course as fast as he could and the others were cheering his name. Kai was able to dodge the first few dummies but another obstacle came and hit him in his bad leg which caused him to fall over and the next dummy came around and whacked him in the head, throwing him off the course.

"Kai!"

The ninja ran over to him but he was fine. Kai sat up rubbing his head and moved his eyes around like he was thinking.

"That's it!" he said. "I . . . I think I remember how to do spinjitsu."

Kai stood up, and sure enough, he was able to do spinjitsu through the training course in a matter of seconds. Granted, it wasn't his best spinning as it was wobbly and flickered on and off a bit, but it still counted. The others were ecstatic.

"Do you remember anything else?" Lloyd eagerly asked.

Kai thought for a moment. "I don't think so."

"Well spinjitsu is a fantastic start," Cole said, rubbing Kai's head, messing up his hair, but the fire ninja was not too fond of this friendly action. He took a big step back in reaction and his partial smile was gone. They had nearly forgotten "their Kai" was gone and this brought them back to the reality of Kai's memory being gone. "I'm sorry, Kai, I wasn't going to hurt you."

Kai said nothing but his face spoke for him. They knew he still didn't fully trust them.

"At least he may be starting to regain his memory," Lydia said after Kai had gone back inside.

"Then all hope is not lost," Lloyd said.

"Yeah, but what _caused_ him to regain part of his memory?" Jay said.

"Well," Zane began, "Kai did begin to loose his temper before he tried the course and that is the first thing he has done this whole time that has been kind of like his old self."

"So you're saying?" Lydia said.

"I think we need to have Kai loose his temper."

"Pfft, well that shouldn't be too hard. He's such a hot head," Jay said.

"Yeah but he is different now-cooler and calmer so this may be a bit of a challenge," Cole said.

"Oh, I have a few ideas," Jay said with a smirk.

 **I guess this was kind of short and late, but hey, it was Christmas week and I hope you all had a very happy Christmas:) Please review and check out my poll and other stories!**

 **Thank you, Kairocksrainbow, so very much for reviewing:D**

 **Kairocksrainbow: Thanks for all of your continual support and that would be awesome if you got an accountXD For the code, there should be a smallish box there with like wiggly numbers inside that you have to type in the enter box. I'm not really sure what the point of it is, but if you have any further questions, I'd be happy to help:)**

 **God bless!**


	23. Chapter 22: A Dangerous Game

**Chapter Twenty Two: A Dangerous Game**

Early morning in Ninjago. The sun had yet to rise and a few stars were still shining bright in the cloudless sky. The Bounty was landed near a lovely lake and the whole scene was picturesque. It seemed like a perfect day. Funny how bad days can disguise themselves so well. It was nearly five in the morning and already the ninja were beginning their schemes to make Kai loose his temper.

Cole, Lloyd, Nya, Lydia, Jay, and Zane had already gotten ready for the day and burst into Nya's room as loud as possible, each singing at the top of their lungs as horrible and off key as they possibly could. Kai shot awake and stood up, obviously startled.

"Alright. Alright. Stop," he said with his hands covering his ears.

The others paid him no attention and continued on singing. Without even checking the time, Kai went to the bathroom to brush his hair and teeth, all the while being followed by his friends still singing. They continued while he got ready but eventually stopped when they realized phase one of their plan was not working.

Phase two was soon underway though. It was still pretty early and they were having breakfast early too. Kai sat in his new usual spot on the end beside his sister and it just so happened to be Cole's turn for breakfast. The black ninja soon came out of the kitchen with two trays containing bowls.

"So, what for breakfast today?" Jay asked, even though he already knew.

"I decided on something simple today," Cole said as he began passing out the bowls.

In these bowls were cereal-Kai's least favourite breakfast. There was something about milk that he was against. Maybe the smell or just the taste, but for as long as Kai could remember, he has disliked milk. The red ninja was the last person to receive his bowl and just as Cole was giving it to Kai, he "accidentally" spilled it all over Kai's shirt and jeans.

"Oh, Kai, I'm so sorry," he said, feigning sympathy.

"Eh, it's okay, accidents happen and I wasn't really hungry anyway. I'll just go and change."

Kai then got up and walked to his bedroom without any further remarks, limping heavier than usual.

"Why hasn't he lost his temper yet?" Lloyd said.

"He has changed changed, but don't worry, soon he will change back. Today is going to be the worst day ever for him," Nya said.

"And I thought of something last night too," Lydia said. "I hid all of his other clean normal clothes so Kai will be forced to wear his ninja outfit and we all know how much he does not want to be like all of you, let alone wear the same clothes."

Still dripping with cereal and milk, Kai came back into the dining room.

"Nya, have you seen my clothes?"

His sister tried to act surprised. "Your clothes? No, I don't think so. It looks like you'll just have to wear one of your ninja outfits."

Kai gave the slightest snarl before once again exiting.

"I think it is working," said Zane.

"Yeah, me too. What are your other plans, Jay," Cole said.

"Other plans for what," Sensei Wu said as he entered the dining room. "May I also ask as to what you all are doing up so early?"

"We're trying to make Kai loose his temper," Lloyd said.

"Might I inquire why? That's a dangerous game you are playing."

"Because, Sensei, we think that will bring his memory back. You see, yesterday he remembered how to do spinjitsu after he started to get angry so we linked the two together; that's why we're trying to make him loose his temper," Jay said.

"Well," Wu said, "if that's all, you're going about it all wrong."

"What do you mean?" Zane asked.

"You'll see."

A little later after breakfast was cleaned up, all of the ninja and Wu were assembled on the deck to show Kai how to sword fight. Kai was wearing his old, plain red ninja gi and stood beside his Sensei, watching as the other ninja instruct him, when he felt something poke him in the shoulder. He looked over and it was Wu's staff; he was waving it back and forth, and when it went to the right, it kept bumping into Kai. The red ninja tried moving over a bit, but every time he moved over, Sensei Wu moved over too and continued to poke Kai. Many taps later, Kai began to get irritated.

"Could you please stop?" he said, trying to sound as courteous as possible.

"Stop what, Kai?" Wu asked, acting innocent.

"The poking with your staff."

"Oh, of course."

The training continued but not two minutes later and Wu began to wave his staff back and forth again. Kai closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"You're doing it again," Kai said through clenched teeth.

"What? Oh, I'm so sorry," Wu said, glad his plan was being successful.

Like before, Sensei continued poking Kai again but this time the fire ninja quit his training and retired into the bounty. The ninja were pleased with their Sensei's work as it seemed to be working. They too went back inside and found Kai with Nya on the bridge. Pretending not to notice him, they sat down at the table and talked amongst themselves.

"I wish Kai would just get his memory back already," Cole said, obviously trying to get his brother's attention and anger him.

"Oh well," Lydia said, "it's not like he would be any more helpful."

"Yeah, he is most definitely the weakest ninja. I am not even sure why he is a part of this team," Zane said.

They took a quick glance at their friend who did not even seem phased by their conversation.

In a louder voice Jay said, "And his hair, I mean, it's awful. I think my old dog could have given someone a better hairdo."

Lloyd pretended to look shocked by what they were saying. "Kai, do you even hear them? You can't let them say such awful things about you. Doesn't that make you angry?"

"Everyone's entitled to their own opinion," the fire ninja said nonchalantly.

The ninja and sensei at the table sighed. If he didn't care about insults to himself, then what else would make him loose his temper. What did Kai like more than his ego? Looking up, they saw he was standing right beside Nya with his back towards them. It soon clicked at what would truly make him angry-not an insult to himself, but to his sister. They were running out of options and decided to give it a try.

"Hey, Nya, is that a new outfit?" Cole asked.

"No, why?"

"Oh, because I was going to say that you should demand for a refund; it's horrible."

Nya whipped her head around, shocked at Cole's comment, but he gave a wink and she realized what they were up to.

"And your hair," Jay said, "it looks really messy today."

"That's not very nice," Nya said, pretending to be hurt by their comments.

For a brief moment, there again was fire in Kai's eyes as he faced the others and said, "What did you say about my sis?"

"Nothing, other than she's a ugly, silly little girl," Lloyd said.

With that comment, Kai practically lunged like a cat at Lloyd with fire in his hands. The green ninja let out a yell of surprise and fell out of his chair trying to avoid his enraged best friend.

"I think we got him angry!" Lloyd yelled as he avoided fire blasts.

"Take back what you said!" Kai said.

"No."

The two were now at opposite ends of the bridge and Kai began running towards Lloyd, fire still in his hands and leaving a trail of fire as he ran. In reaction, the green ninja shot an energy ball at his enraged friend. It was not big enough to hurt Kai but still powerful enough to thrust him back against a wall. The young fire master banged his head first against the wall, and with a grunt, fell limply to the ground.

 **Happy belated New Year!**

 **So this is the second to last chapter in the story but I hope you have liked it:) As always, thanks so much for the support and please review and check out my poll! Feel free to use constructive criticism.**

 **Thank you measuremesky, Kairocksrainbow, SweetHeart114, The Mayor of Ninjago City, and chrisymaryland for reviewing/favouriting as well as everyone else who read:D**

 **Kairocksrainbow: Alright, so I must ask. Does "welp" mean anything in particular or is just a cool little term you made up. I like it-it's like your own little signature, but I just had to inquire about it:)**

 **God bless you all!**


	24. Chapter 23: Happy Little Family

**Chapter Twenty Three: Happy Little Family**

 **1**

The red ninja awoke, slowly lifting his eyelids, and found himself lying in Nya's bed in his old ninja gi. He sat up and winced as his head let out a throb of pain, but it subsided as quickly as it came. Kai was very confused as to why he was Nya's bed and felt like he had a headache. Scratching his head, he opened his eyes wide in shock of something. The brunette leaped out of bed and practically flew over to the mirror in his sister's room.

 **2**

The other tenants of the Bounty were leisurely going about their business, which included board games, video games, sketching, eating, and meditating when they heard a loud scream. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and ran out into the hallway. Once they realized they were all accounted for, it left them with only one other option.

"Kai!"

Each of them terrified as to what was wrong, burst into Nya's room. They imagined him either hurt or maybe even gone but they instead found him at Nya's vanity tugging and running his hands through his hair.

"Kai, what's wrong?" Nya asked concernedly.

"My hair! What happened to it? Why's it so short? If this was some kind of cruel prank, you took it too far."

The other ninja, Nya, and Wu looked at each other with confused looks.

"You cut it yourself, Kai," Zane said.

"Are you crazy? I'd never do this!" Kai said as looked back into the mirror, distraught.

"What is the last thing that you remember?" said the Sensei.

The fire ninja was confused by this question. "Well, we were trying to find Lloyd, then it was cold, and then I . . . I don't remember."

Kai then noticed Lloyd in the group and his face lit up.

"Lloyd!"

He ran over to his best friend and embraced him in a hug.

"When did we find you?"

"Don't you remember?" Lloyd asked with a nervous chuckle.

Kai shook his head "no" in response with a confused look. Sensei Wu told Kai to wait there while everyone else went to talk. They concluded that their friend received his memories back from either loosing his temper, whacking his head, or perhaps a mixture of both. What they did not understand was why he could not remember anything between first loosing his memory and anything after until now, since Lloyd could still recall his adventures working for Mai and the organization. They also concluded that it would just be best not to even mention the whole ordeal and pretend it never happened. As they finished their talk, Kai came out of Nya's room to where they were.

"Why am I limping and why does my leg sort of hurt? I know something's up."

"Well . . ." Jay began to say.

"Well," Lloyd said, picking up where Jay left off, "We were training and you accidentally caught your hair on fire. You then began to run around and yell. As you were not looking where you were going, you were whacked in the head with the back of Cole's scythe and knocked unconscious. We decided to evenly cut your hair from where it had burnt off because we knew you would never agree to it, but it had to be done."

Lloyd felt pretty proud of his made up tale (you learn to do these things a lot at a boarding school for bad boys) until Kai pointed out his error.

"Ok . . .," he said suspiciously, "But that still doesn't explain my leg."

"What Lloyd failed to explain," Lydia said, "was that this all happened days ago and Cole then dropped his scythe on your leg and sliced it open pretty deep. You had to be rushed to the emergency room and operated on. And that, Kai, is why you have a limp and scar on your left leg."

Kai raised an eyebrow in suspicion at their story as it did seem pretty extreme and far-fetched but decided to accept it. He knew that, if it was made up, his team would have a good reason for doing so-Kai trusted his family.

That night, it was the best night Sensei, the ninja, and the girls had in a long time. Everyone was completely back together, seated around the dinner table and enjoying a delicious feast made by Lydia, Zane, and Jay. It was also the first time they had seen Kai smile and laugh in weeks, and with the little hair he had, he tried his best to spike it up although it really was pretty pitiful. He didn't let it get him down too much-he knew it would grow back. Despite all that had happened, everything turned out alright and they were back together like a happy little family.

Although Kai did not really understand why there was need to celebrate, he was not about to turn down a party held on the Bounty's bridge. There were not any special guests, but they only needed each other, punch, snacks, and cool lighting to have a brilliant time. During their party, Lloyd noticed Lydia slip out of the room and onto the deck. Following her, he found the girl leaning up against the rail and looking up at the stars. There was a full moon, and with only a few wispy clouds, it produced a lot of light along with the stars. Lydia had her long, black as night hair down and it gently flew with the breeze from the flying ship.

The green ninja walked over to the rail with Lydia, leaving the celebration behind him. For awhile, the two remained side by side without exchanging any words and just watching the stars above and clouds below pass by.

"I'm sorry about what I did in those underground tunnel things," Lloyd said.

"What do you mean?" asked Lydia.

"You know . . . when I kissed you; you got upset."

There was another short silence until Lydia spoke again.

"Maybe the correct word would be surprised and not upset. I didn't really know you liked me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, I just thought the whole darkness villain thing was a bit of a turnoff."

"The thing is," Lloyd said with a grin, "I don't care what you have done or who you may have been. No one is perfect and no one doesn't have things in their life they wish they could change. I mean, I used to be a villain of sorts too. You've changed and I completely forgive you. Your past doesn't define you. I should know that of all people."

Lydia looked up at the blonde, smiling.

"So what are you going to do now?" Lloyd asked.

"As much as I enjoy being with all of you, I think I do need to go back with my dad. Being a ninja is just not my calling."

"But you are good at it," Lloyd said.

"True, but I still don't think being a ninja is the path I am supposed to take."

"I'll miss you."

Noticing the boy sounding upset at her reply, she added, "When I do go back home, that doesn't mean you can't visit more often."

"Lydia Haize-" Lloyd was not able to finish his "I love you" as he was stopped when Lydia kissed him.

At first, he was startled and shocked but he returned the kiss to her. As a real first kiss it might not have ranked too high as they were both cold and the wind kept blowing Lydia's hair into their faces, but too them, it was pretty perfect.

 **That was probably a terrible romantic scene; I'm not really a romantic myself . . . I can't believe it, that's already the end:( *sheds single tear* I hope that you have enjoyed reading my fanfic as much as I have enjoyed writing it for all of you, and in exchange for your reading, I ask that you please review what you thought:) Thank you so very much for your support and reviews throughout the writing, and I know this sounds super cheesy and like it's from Dora the Explorer, but I really would not be writing without youXD**

 **Fun Fact: It is not very noticeable, but if you combine the very first and last words of this story, it says "It's perfect". Got that from one of my favourite shows:)**

 **Thank you all for reading and measuremesky, HailsStorm, Kairocksrainbow, SweetHeart114, Angel Star Ninja, and The Mayor of Ninjago City for reviewing:D The most reviews for this story in a single chapter was seven, I think, so I challenge you to beat that!**

 **If you could not tell, I hate goodbyes and I consider this as kind of like a goodbye:(**

 **For the last time in this fanfic, God bless!**


End file.
